Giving In
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Sometimes things aren't always as perfect as they seem...and sometimes...They're even worse! [Mark Calloway, OC more]
1. Chapter 1

Giving In

Chapter 1

I guess I was given the short end of the stick for the first 17 years of my life…My mother never really loved me, well she said she did, but would start drinking and then would verbally abuse me…so there were times that were extremely bad…When I was 17, I left my mother and her drinking problems behind me, and went to college, medical school to be exact…I was happy to finally be away from her…I had been working and saving my money for my whole life, just to go to college, to be away from her for 5 years…I graduated with Medical degree…and got a job right out of college…at first I was working for the WWE (World Wrestling Federation)…So I'm officially a doctor now after my 5 years of college and medical school and internship…I'm a Trauma doctor…In other words I use what ever supplies are around me to patch up the wrestlers until they can be taken to the hospital.

I also had a dog that went every where with me…It's a male all black rotwieler, whose name is Max. I had had him for the last 3 years…he was very obedient…and I very rarely put him on a leash, unless I was out in public, away from the arenas, or hotel…When I did have the leash off of him, he knew his head had to touch my finger tips…

My name is Dr. Nyla Hill (Has a lovely ring to it…doesn't it?), most people call me, Lala…I'm 23, 5'9" and 125lbs…I have brown hair with blonde highlights, and dark blue eyes…my hair goes all the way to just the top of my rear-end. I was never seen without my laptop…I had pretty much gotten to meet all the wrestlers and speak with all of them except a few…

One night, I was in Matt and Jeff Hardy's dressing room, sitting on the floor talking with Matt's girlfriend and fellow wrestler Amy (Lita)…The guys were getting ready for their match, and I said, "Ames, you wouldn't believe who I had my first encounter with…" She said, "I give up who?" I said, "Mark." She almost spit her water out and said, "Callaway?" I nodded and said, "Yup…I walked around the corner with Max and ran right into him and my ass hit the cement." Amy said, "No shit…what did you do?"

I said, "What was I supposed to do…I fell back, managed to land on my ass and hit my head at the same time…I sat up holding my head and saw these two feet, I looked up his body and all I could say was 'Holy Shit'…I mean here was this almost 7 foot guy towering over me…and I swear for like 10 minutes I was a temporary paraplegic. I literally couldn't move for some reason…He squatted down and before I had time to say anything else he scooped me up and sat me on one of those big equipment trunks in the hallway…I was absolutely stunned…he looked in my eyes and said, "Darlin', are you alright, I didn't mean to knock you over." I finally squeaked out a yes… he looked and felt the back of my head to make sure I wasn't bleeding, his hands were so big girl…"

Amy said, "I know, they are huge…" I said, "Hell, I'd just like to feel them on me again…anyways…he said 'you're gonna have a bump on that pretty noggin of yours…do you want something for the pain?'…Mean while I got my voice back enough to say 'no thanks…I'll live.' We introduced ourselves, and talked a little bit, then went our separate ways…" Amy by now was rolling on the floor with laughter, I said, "So, not funny little woman."

Amy said, "Actually, yes it is…cause that's exactly how every woman in this company met him, they literally run into him at one point or another…all getting knocked on their asses…the problem is, you can never hear him coming…I mean you can see him…he's 6'10" and 325 lbs of big nasty…The man doesn't do invisible tricks , but he's so quiet it is scary, he could sneak attack you and you wouldn't know it was him until after it was over…" I said, "Just great…one more of those and I'll have a concussion…by the way if I haven't already told you…my head hurts."

We laughed again and Amy said, "Don't worry the pain will pass, but every time he's around you now, you'll be embarrassed by knowing you was just another victim of Mark and his walk by knock downs." We laughed even harder…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A couple of weeks later, I was sitting in the guys dressing room again and was talking with Amy, when someone busted through the door and said, "Nyla, you better come quick, Mark Callaway's been hurt bad…" I said, "Okay, I'm right behind you…" I took off down the hall and got into the medical room, where he was sitting on the exam table yelling at my assistant. I walked in and had my hands on my hips and said, "Mr. Callaway, could you please not yell at Bridget…she's my assistant and she's only trying to help." Mark said, "Okay, then you beat her…because I'm in pain, and want it to stop." I said, "Mr. Callaway, calm down…getting excited will only make your injury hurt more."

Glenn Jacobs (Kane) was leaning against the wall and had taken his mask off and said, "You obviously don't know Mark too well…excited should be his middle name…next to pissy." I said, "You must be his side kick Glenn…" He said, "Yes Ma'am…anything I can help you with..." I looked over and saw Amy standing there, and I said, "Bridget go take a break, I'll handle Mr. Callaway…" Noticing she was visibly shaken after his screaming at her…she nodded and left…I said, "Okay, now, anyone who is here cause they're hurt raise your hand." Mark looked at me and glared and I said, "Wow...if looks could kill…okay Glenn, get everyone out…except Amy and yourself…and you can go ahead and leave Mr. Callaway here also…I mean, if he must stay then I guess he must."

Glenn shooed every one out as I began my examination…I said, "Amy, in that third drawer there are a pair of scissors…How fond of this sweatshirt are you exactly Mr. Callaway?" Mark looked at me and said, "I can get another one…and stop calling me Mr. Callaway…I keep looking for my father, just call me Mark…" I said, "Fine Mark…the sweatshirt is getting shredded…" I cut the sweatshirt off of him and he didn't have another shirt underneath…damn that boy had a great chest, and arms…nice tattoos…I don't know why but there was always something about a guy who was covered in tattoos…it always did something for me…ALWAYS!

I put my hands on his shoulder and Mark sucked in a gasp of breath…and said, "Does that hurt?" Mark said, "No, you're hands feel like ice…Geez…what do you do soak them in ice water?" I said, "No, my hands are always cold…sorry I should of warned you." Mark said, "That would have been nice yea…" I started feeling around on his shoulder and shoulder blade area…and said, "Oh, I see what the problem is…you're shoulder has been dislocated…" Mark said, "Shouldn't I go have an MRI done, or go see a real doctor…" I was highly offended at that remark…and said, "Excuse me? I suppose after that last comment you'd like to be left locked in here by yourself in pain…cause I have no problem doing so…I did not attend Med. School so I could take shit from over grown, arrogant, cocky wrestlers, whose egos are generally bigger then the cotton stuffing in their head…I'm a doctor for a reason…it's to help people who are hurt…and if you're not hurt you can get up and leave my office right now."

Glenn's eyes got big, there was no one in the world who had ever spoke to Mark like that…he closed his eyes tight cause he was waiting for the state of California to blow up along with Mark's head…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stood in front of Mark and said, "Now, would you rather be pain free…or can I jerk around on your arm and instill a little more pain…charge free, no less…from me to you…" Mark's first thought was 'damn, she's HOT when she's mad'…but the second thought that actually made it past his lips were, "Please help me." I squinted my eyes at him to see if he was screwing with me, but he wasn't…I said, "Fine, lay down…" I walked over and grabbed a jar of Icy/Hot and a towel and walked back over to the table and said, "Glenn, put your arm across his legs and hold him down…and Mark I hope you don't mind me sitting on you…" Mark said, "Sure, why not, c'mon up."

I jumped up and sat straddled over Mark's chest…my rear-end was planted at the base of his rib cage…My hair was in my face, so I pulled it back with a pony tail holder…and then I proceeded to rub the icy/hot on his shoulder and then started massaging the joints back and forth, and I said, "Is you shoulder warm or cold?" Mark said, "Warm." I leaned over him and pushed down gently to not hurt him, but forcefully enough that I heard a huge thundering CRACK I said, "Okay, done…" Glenn grabbed my hand and helped me off the table…and Mark sat up and said, "That's all?" I said, "What were you expecting, lightening to crash and the earth to shake?" Mark said, "I dunno…"

I said, "Well, your all fixed…how in the world did you do that?" Mark looked at Glenn and said, "Someone, who shall remain nameless, shoved me into the ring post." I looked at Glenn and he said, "What? It was in the script…I was supposed to shove him, so I did…" I said, "Honey, into the ring post, not through it." The "brothers of destruction" were about to leave when I said, "Mark, can I talk to you real fast." He said, "Sure, I'll catch up with you in a minute Glenn…" Amy walked out and waiting by the door and I closed it…and said, "By the way, the next time you make a crack about going to see a real doctor, I swear as God as my witness, I will hand you, your head in a Ziploc bag." Mark said, "Sure." And suppressed a laugh and left the room…

I can already tell that boy is going to stay on my bad side for a while…Mark and Glenn played brothers on camera, but off camera they were best friends…It was uncanny how much they looked alike, same color hair, small muscle build except for Mark was the tattooed boy, and Glenn was tattoo free…

Glenn waited for Mark just down the hall and as Mark walked up he was laughing, Glenn said, "What's so funny?" He said, "Nyla…she just threatened to remove my head and give it to me in a Ziploc bag, if I ever made a crack about going to see a real doctor again…" Glenn said, "I think she might be serious about that…" Mark said, "Shit…I know she is…but I can't help it…dude she's gorgeous when she's angry." They both laughed and continued to go get cleaned up…

After Raw was over I walked out to the ring with Max, and the crew had already taken down the ring ropes, and all the fans were gone…it arena was quiet and empty…this had been my ritual for a while…I sat in the ring with Max and would check my e-mail…

While we were sitting there, Max started growling, and said, "Whose ever there, stop antagonizing my dog before I let him bit your ass off…" A deep southern accented voice said, "Well, I hope you don't let him do that…it would hurt like hell…" I said, "Mark, is that you?" Mark said, "Yea, Doc, it's me…sorry didn't mean to make your pooch go wild…" I said, "No problem, so what bring you out here?" He said, "Nothing in particular…just trying to walk off the tension a little…showers don't help nearly as much as they used to…I also wanted to apologize for the remark I made about going to see a real doctor…" I said, "Wow, all is not lost…you're forgiven."

Mark stood in front of me…and I couldn't help but stare at his…everything…his chest and noticed he was wearing another Deadman Inc sweatshirt with the hood…his biceps and arms…wow huge…was all I could think…I kept looking at his hands and was thinking…god he's got huge hands…He had his hair braided…it was roughly to the middle of his back…I ran my eyes over his eyes, nose, lips, ears and even eye brows…I said, "You've got some serious eyes…" Mark said, "Why do you say that?" I said, "Because everyone with green eyes is extremely serious…" I still could never get over how tall he was…I said, "Damn boy, you been eating your wheaties. I can't imagine anyone whose 6'10" Mark laughed at me and said, "How tall are you?" I said, "5'9" Mark said, "Hell, half the girls in this joint aren't over 5'4" except for Amy, she's 5'7" and Stacy is 5'11"." I said, "Yea, I know, I always feel like I'm talking to a tree when I talk with Stacy…"

Mark walked over and sat next to me on the ring and we talked a lot and when it was about 11pm…Mark said, "Well, I should get going, I'm beat, I need to get back to the hotel and get some sleep, you want a ride?" I said, "As long as you don't mind Max coming along." Mark looked down and Max was sitting between us and he had put his head on Mark's lap, I looked down and saw it too and started laughing…Mark said, "I don't think it's going to be a problem…" So Mark gave me a ride back to the hotel and we said out goodnights and went our separate ways...


	4. Chapter 4

Pianogal – Please girl this story is full of twists and turns and an ending no one can predict! 

**Katiedid90 – I used to write all Mark stories when I started! Now I do John Cena, Randy Orton and Dave Bautista…Just cause DAYUM they are beautiful eye candy! **

**NSB – No worries, Taker will be returning at survivor series! Updating……NOW READ! Lmao!**

Chapter 4 

When I woke up the next morning someone was knocking on my door…so in my extremely too short, red shorts and matching tank top, hair all crazy from sleep, I walked over and opened the door…and nearly jumped out of my skin in the process I whacked my hand on the door, when Mark was standing there looking back at me…I said, "Oh Jesus, Mark, what are you doing here…good lord, what time is it?" Mark laughed at me, Hell I would of laughed at me too…Mark said, "10:30…I came to see if you wanted to go to lunch, but you don't even look like your alive enough to go anywhere." I said, "Well, I actually have a million things to do online with my laptop before we catch the flight to Seattle at 4…so why don't you c'mon in, watch some TV, order lunch and we can eat lunch up here…"

Mark said, "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bug.." I said, "I'm a huge multitasking fool, I can do 90 million things at once. And you won't be a bug…so c'mon…I'm going to go take a shower, wake myself up and wash the last 12 hours of funk off of me…watch some TV." Mark said, "Okay." He came in and sat on the couch and turned the TV on, and watched me as I walked back into the bedroom pulling my tank top off…I obviously wasn't too shy, I had my back to him…I showered and then remember my suitcase was out in the other room sitting next to the couch…I wrapped the towel around me, and walked out to the other room…Mark nearly lost it…I squatted down and was getting my clothes out of my suitcase, when I looked over and Mark said, "Are you missing something?" I said, "Yea, clothes…" I could tell he was just getting a little uncomfortable…I said, "Mark, chill out…I'm not a shy person…and I'm covered up." Mark said, "Yea, not much though…besides you're the doctor no one expects to see you that way…"

I said, "Mark, am I seeing you with a shy side here?" Mark said, "Only in certain situations…this very well might be one of them.." I patted his leg and said, "Easy boy…I'm gonna go finish getting dressed…Go ahead and order lunch if you'd like." Mark said, "What would you like?" I said, "Just tell them, roasted chicken breast on sourdough with creamy dill sauce…no cheese or mayo…and lemon twist Pepsi…I'll be right back." I went back and got dressed…I had on a red sleeveless t-shirt, Levis and tenny shoes…I knotted the t-shirt cause I hate leaving it hang or tucking it in…which bugs me…so I tied it in a knot. I dried my hair and left it down.

When I walked back out the food was there and so were Matt, Jeff and Amy…with more food…I said, "Morning kiddies." Jeff said, "Morning was over a long ass time ago babe." I said, "Yea, yea, I was tired…I sleep in when I can you know that." We all plopped on the floor and started eating…Mark and Matt were having a conversation…Amy said, "So have you gotten any interesting e-mail today?" I said, "I haven't checked yet…hand me, my laptop…" Amy grabbed it and I set it up and got it connected online and was going through my e-mails, when I found one from my best friend Vanessa…It said:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lala,

I know your Miss WWE doctor now, and can't worry about the little people anymore, so I figured I'd send you a really funny e-mail so you wouldn't miss me as much…I miss ya girl…call sometime…Anyway here's the list I made for you…hope you enjoy it…

Vanna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drinks not to order in front of Wrestlers

Okay, Lala we know that at the club everyone partakes in spirits to get in the mood. However, there are certain drinks that leave you wide open to be hit on. We have identified the wrestler, the drink and his pick up line.

Absolute Stress Shawn Michaels I know a better way to relieve that stress

Bend Me Over Billy Gunn Well, that would be awkward. How about I bend you over?

Between the Sheets Shane Helms Okay but I am not sure you can handle all this man.

Blue Motorcycle Undertaker I have a motorcycle but that's not what's blue right now.

Screaming Lizard Triple H Are you sure? You may not walk for like the next 12 hours.

Mai Tai Funaki Your Tai, my house, your house, let me show you the warlord.

Vulcan Mind Probe Test Yes, I want to probe you… I guess if you want me to start with your mind then that's cool.

High Street Connection Rob Van Dam Dude, you know it is pass 4:20 but I can light you up.

Slow Screw Against the Wall Jeff Hardy Don't worry, you'll enjoy it. I promise some southern comfort afterwards.

Blowjob Kane Really? Are you offering?

Kumoniwanalaya (Actually says c'mon I wanna lay ya…just spelled different) Edge Okay if you are going to be blunt about it

Slippery Nipple Christian I can help solve that problem.

Screaming Orgasm Chris Jericho Oh yeah I can give you one and it is Y2J complaint.

Lovebite Weizenbier Albert I knew the moment I saw you. That you were into S&M!

Shuddering Orgasm Kevin Nash I promise you'll do more than shudder.

Vampire Gan Grel I promise the only thing I won't suck is your blood.

Sex on the Beach D-Von Dudley That's right baby… all pain all gain on the beach and in the sand.

Sicilian Kiss Chris Benoit I am not Sicilian but I am very kissable.

Eat Me Cherry Rey Mysterio, Jr. Only because you asked nicely.

Winky Dink Mirzen Rock I can make you wink alright.

Why Don't We Get Drunk and Screw Matt Hardy Ooo way to be blunt. Are you sure you can handle this Hardy boy?

Duck Fart Bub-Buh Ray Dudley Smells like roses, I promise. Here smell my finger.

Jell-O Shooters Brock Lesner I don't drink but I will take a shot of you.

Singapore Sling Taz I can sling you to Singapore and back plus you'll enjoy the ride.

Peppermint kiss Goldust All the ladies love to go down and kiss the peppermint.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amy and I sat there reading the e-mail and we started laughing so hard, we practically had tears sliding down our cheeks…We could actually picture the guys using those pick up lines for those drinks…Amy said, "Oh my god, why isn't she writing for WWE?" I said, "Possibly because she's already got a cozy job for Rolling Stones Magazine." Amy said, "I can't get over how funny that is…I mean where did she come up with all of those…it's like it fits every wrestler to a T." Mark said, "What has got you two in hysterics over there?" I said, "Oh nothing Mr. Callaway…just a really funny e-mail…" Mark said, "Stop calling me that." I giggled a little more.

Jeff came over and was reading the e-mail over our shoulders and said, "Blue Motorcycle…Undertaker…I have a motorcycle but that's not what's blue right now…oh my god, Lala…what is that?" I looked over and Mark had perked up in his seat, folded his arms across his chest and said, "Excuse me?" I said, "Oh my god Jeff you wasn't supposed to read that." Jeff said, "That's a dirty pick up line isn't it...oh my god, Lala, I didn't know you had a dirty side to you.." I said, "You Dingus…I didn't write it…my best friend in New York wrote it…She does this all the time, she makes up these little list about you wrestlers, nothing personal, she just likes to make me laugh…"

Mark said, "Well, let's see what's got you guys laughing so hard…" He snatched my laptop, being careful not to disturb it…and sat it on his lap and was reading it…I jumped up and said, "Mark…no…" I jumped on the couch and after struggling for about 5 minutes; with his huge arm that wasn't budging…I finally gave up and leaned against his arm looking defeated. I was sitting on my knees next to Mark and had my arm propped up on his shoulder…Amy said, "Lala, you look so defeated…" I said, "I feel defeated…God I'm glad I'm not a wrestler, cause my ass would be worn out before the match was even half way finished…I honestly don't know how you guys do that every night." Jeff chimed in and said, "Energy kido…pure energy…" Mark could smell my perfume lingering around the collar of his shirt…and his censors were going wild…Mark finished reading the list out loud and the guys were dying laughing by the end of it…he handed me my laptop and said, "Cute…very cute…but it does sort of go with all of us, doesn't it?" I smiled and said, "Yea, it actually does…you each have a different personality…so it just comes out like that…"

Mark stood up and said, "I better get going, I have packing to do before we leave…thanks for lunch and the laughs I needed it." I smiled and said, "Anytime." And walked him to the door, and said, "I'll see you at the airport." Mark said, "Okay…see ya.." I said, "Bye." And watched him walk away…Amy came over and waved her hand in my face and said, "Excuse me you wouldn't have by any chance seen my friend, she's about 5'9" long gorgeous hair…and answers to the name Nyla, would you?" I looked at her and smiled and said, "You know something…Mark is a pretty nice guy."

Amy said, "Oh my god…you are so falling for him…" I said, "Me? Never…I mean, yes he's a nice guy and he's really good looking, but how many girlfriends could he possibly have…he's a wrestler…I mean, look at you and Matt, you've managed to nail each other down for 3 years…and then look at Jeff, they are brothers, but Jeff is clear the playboy of the family, he's got at least one girlfriend in every state…" Amy said, "Mark, never talks about having a girlfriend or anything…maybe he doesn't..." I said, "Get real…an attitude like his, he's probably got a million…Of course I wouldn't mind being one of the many…but I'd rather have him all to myself…I don't like sharing…" Jeff said, "Don't play well with other's do we?" I said, "Nope…but it's never gonna happen…I mean why have someone as plain and as ordinary as me, when I'm sure he is probably already dating the latest playboy playmate…girls, like me don't date guys like him…just like guys like him don't date girls like me…"

Jeff wrapped his arm around my shoulder and said, "Lala, you don't give yourself nearly enough credit for looking gorgeous…" I said, "Jeff, you cracked your head on too many tables while going through them, I'm not gorgeous…I'm just plain old ordinary me." Jeff said, "But your not…you're so much more then that…I mean, you're funny, sweet, caring, lovable, you have the best laugh, a great smile, a REALLY great body, beautiful…the one word that should always be used next to your name in a sentence…" I said, "Oh yeah, definitely one to many slap shots to the head…Jeff, I think you need a cat scan…I won't argue with you cause I don't want you brain cells to over load and start leaking out your ears…well get you some help it's alright."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jeff was getting frustrated and said, "ARRGH, Nyla, have you ever actually looked at yourself in the mirror?" I said, "Yea, and it's usually just my reflection staring back at me…going 'once again this is as good as it gets'…" Jeff grabbed me and drug me over to the full length mirror and stood behind me and said, "What do you see?" I said, "I see you and I see me…" Jeff said, "You wanna know what I see?" I said, "Sure, this oughta be good for a laugh." Jeff had his hands on my waist and said, "I see this incredible woman, whose got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen, and the longest hair that lays against the beautiful curves of her body, and her rock solid abs…I mean you've actually got hard abs, like Amy…most girls don't have those…you've got full poutty lips, that would be great for kissing, and also pouting with to get your own way with any man…plus the best thing for last is, you're a doctor…you actually went through 5 years of medical school, to get a title that no one…not even a wrestler can take away from you…you're so gentle with the wrestlers when they've been hurt, and you soothe pain like I've never seen anyone…it's like a magical touch…I don't know how you do it…"

I said, "You know what I see?" Jeff said, "No what?" I said, "I still see that little girl I used to be…stuck in a house with a drunk mother, who would verbally abuse me every chance she got…and in some ways, I still feel like her too…Even though I don't even live there anymore…I got away, I left the town, county, and eventually the state…There are so many things I have yet to experience…I had a boyfriend when I first got to college, but he was a jerk, and I thought I didn't deserve anyone better…until I meet Vanessa…I met her and she change my whole perspective on everything…I was more confident after we met, but now I'm in different settings and surroundings and I feel like I'm starting all over again."

Jeff said, "Listen, you're not starting all over, you're just continuing your life…you're getting to meet more people who are all your new friends and family, who will take care of you, because you take care of them…don't be so up tight, relax a little…and just go with the flow…" I nodded and said, "Yea, I guess so." Jeff said, "Yup." He started tickling me, and I fell over on the floor, and Matt jumped on Jeff, and Amy on Matt…I made it out of the pile and jumped on Amy…Jeff said, "Wait a minute…Lala, you was supposed to be down here under me." I said, "Slippery little sucker aren't I?" And giggled a little…He said, "Pay backs are a bitch baby…" I said, "Yea, yea…whatever."

Everyone stood up and went on to finish packing and meet in the lobby to get to the airport…while we were sitting on the plane waiting for everyone to get on, I was talking with Amy when I saw Mark walk on…Amy looked over and saw what I saw, and said, "Lala, I swear, you're so falling for him…" I smacked her arm and said, "No, I'm not…stop that." Jeff leaned over and whispered in my ear… "We so need to get you into a top that shows some cleavage…" I smacked him next and said, "I don't think so…oh my god…Matt, help me please…" Matt said, "Sure thing…" He put Jeff in a head lock…and Amy said, "Mathew…stop that." Matt said, "Uh huh...you can't make me." And stuck his tongue out at her…

Jeff said, "Uncle…Uncle…dude, my head is going to explode…" Matt said, "You shouldn't have said that to her, you whisper like a freakin' elephant…I even heard what you said to her…" Amy said, "Will you two stop acting like children." She reached over me and smacked both of them…I said, "Good lord you three…will ya'll just chill out for a few…Matt let go of your brother, lord knows we wouldn't want his head to blow up." They continued to pick on each other for the rest of the flight…me and Amy fell asleep…but I was soon awakened by my cell phone going off…

I reached over and grabbed it out of my backpack and said, "I really hope someone is dead." When a familiar voice came back and said, "Girl, don't you get an attitude with me…" I said, "Oh my god Vanna…" We had this thing where we would talk in Portuguese, so people wouldn't understand what we were saying… I said, "Menina, que voc? foi acima de demasiado?" (Girl, what have you been up too) She said, "Nada, apenas come? ando pronto para emitir-lhe um outro E-mail... que eu o conhe?o realmente apreciar? este." (Nothing, just getting ready to send you another e-mail and I know you'll love this one) I said, "Sim, eu amei ?ltimo, mas alguns dos guys come?aram uma preens?o de meu laptop e leram ?ltimo... que pensaram d eram hilarious.."(Yes, I loved the last one, but a few of the guys got a hold of my laptop and read the last one...they thought it was hilarious)…

Little did I know but Mark was watching me, he was mesmerized, by me speaking to a friend in a different language...we ended our conversation and hung up…Amy said, "Okay, I know that was Vanessa, what'd she have to say?" I said, "That she's sending me another e-mail, and said this one is funnier then the last one…" Amy said, "Oh, now I can't wait until we get to Seattle and we read her e-mail." I said, "Yea, I know huh…thank god Smackdown isn't until tomorrow night…" We fell back asleep and were rudely awakened by Jeff and Matt belching as loud as they possibly could…Amy said, "Oh my god, you guys…that's disgusting." I said, "Stop, it's just their matting call." Amy giggled and so did I…of course they boys were not amused…hell we didn't care as long as we were.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

We got to the hotel and Mark, Glenn girlfriend Lisa (Ivory), Amy, Matt and Jeff were all in my room (Of course I would be the only one unattached)…why everyone picked my room was beyond me…but they did…As usually the girls ended up on the floor around my laptop…and the guys were in some kind of deep heated discussion about wrestling…naturally…I connected to the internet…and checked my e-mail right away…and sure enough there was another one from Vanessa…this one said:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lala,

I'm going to be in Washington the same time you will…let's hook up and see the sights, maybe I'll even let you take me to one of those silly wrestling thingies…I'll give you a call tomorrow and we can set it all up...miss you…by the way here's another list...you know, they girl here the stone all watch that stupid wrestling every Monday and Thursday…we've been coming up with some really good lists…

Vanna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I Need To Know About Life I Learned From Wrestling

I've learned that elderly people can still be active.

I've learned that mentally insane people attach themselves to inanimate objects Example: A severed mannequin head or mop.

I've learned that pimpin' ain't easy.

I've learned that women can only wrestle in mud, water, snow, gravy and pudding.

I've learned that during a marriage, when the wrestler walks down the isle their theme music must play.

I've learned that poontang pie is the best pie that a man can have.

I've learned that you never cross the Acolytes on a bad or good day.

I've learned that drunken old women are the funniest people in the world.

I've learned that when the Mean Street Posse states "Everyday, someone's gotta pay," they are referring to themselves.

I've learned that to succeed in life I need to follow the 3 I's…. there are….umm…I forgot!

I've learned that when Jericho says "never eeeever!" he means what he is saying.

I've learned that The Rock is the most electrifying man in sports entertainment today.

I've learned that it doesn't matter what my name is.

I've learned that the Rock is not the best at remembering things.

I've learned that depends are now available as edible.

I've learned that it is okay for a man to dress in drag.

I've learned that it is perfectly acceptable to grab another man by his crotch if I have a sock on my hand.

I've learned that you should n-n-n-never make fun of a s-s-s-stuttering problem and that it is a part of Ten Commandments.

I've learned that it is okay to mispronounce people's name that shows their insignificance.

I've learned that it's okay to throw someone off a bridge, hit them with a chair a dozen times, hang then from a noose, drug them, hit them with a sledgehammer, kidnap them, try to embalm them, hit them with a car, drop a cement block on their head, throw them down a flight of stairs, abduct them, throw them through a table, throw them off a stage, kill their dog, hit them in the face with a hammer, drug them and then marry them, throw tear gas in their locker room, break their hand with a hammer and bury them alive. But if Vince McMahon goes within 50 feet of Triple H, then damn it, he's going to jail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time we got to the end of the list we were laughing so hard, and e-mailing it to everyone in the company…Amy went ahead and read it out loud for the guys, who were cracking up so hard they had tears sliding down their cheeks…After everyone had left me and Mark were the only two left and were sitting on the couch talking…

Mark said, "You know that friend Vanessa of yours, she's a spit fire…I can't believe all the funny shit she came up with…" I said, "Well, that's just Vanessa for you…she's been like that since college…" Mark said, "Well I can see why you guys have been friends for as long as you have…" I said, "Yea, she was the one who made me more confident about things…and she's the one who every time I thought about the way my mother treated me, would go out of her way to make me laugh my ass off…she's really not into the whole wrestling experience…but she supports me cause she knows I love working here…" Mark said, "Well, I'd say she's a keeper as a best friend then…" I smiled and said, "Yea, actually she is…" We talked a little more and then Mark left for his room…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

The next night was a Smackdown taping…everyone got their match done and over with and on the way back to the hotel I noticed Mark was missing, so I caught up to Glenn and said, "Hey, where's Mark, I haven't seen him all night?"

Glenn said, "His girlfriend from Texas called right before his match and said she was tired of him always being on the road and was packing up her shit and leaving as they were talking…she even asked him if he loved her and he couldn't say yes…I didn't think they would last too long, she really wasn't aware of his working situation when they first started dating, and when he finally did tell her, she just blew it off as no big deal…figuring they would have plenty of time together…but not realizing, not enough time…so she booked it tonight…so he's been at the hotel bar since after his match…"

I said, "Poor Mark, that so sucks…So wait he's been in the hotel bar since after his match, he's gotta be shit faced by now…"

Glenn said, "Oh you just ain't a shitten…he's so far gone, it's not even funny…"

I said, "I'll stop and check on him…if I need your help I'll give you a call…"

Glenn nodded and proceeded to the elevators with the others…

I walked into the bar, and sure enough Mark was sitting at a dark table in the corner, he had about 3 empty Jack Daniels bottles sitting on the table, and was staring at the last full shot glass in front of him…I walked over and sat next to him and He said, "Hi, Nyla…"

I said, "Hi Mark…Glenn told me what happened…Are you okay?"

Mark said, "I am now…" I said, "How numb are you right now?"

He said, "Pretty numb, I could probably have my balls ripped off and wouldn't even feel it…"

I said, "Oh, I think you might feel it…it would hurt an awful lot…you wanna talk about anything…or do you just want to stay drunk.."

Mark said, "I'd prefer to stay drunk thanks…It feels better…Would you like a drink?"

I said, "Sure, why not…I usually don't drink, but what the hell, if it makes you feel better then I'll have Tequila…"

Mark ordered more Jack Daniels and a couple bottles of Tequila…

So we drank…and drank a little more…and not surprisingly enough we drank a little more…So we were both pretty shit faced…and walking down the hall to our rooms…I was walking Mark to his room…and we stopped in front and I unlocked the door for him…and said, "So, you wanna talk about it yet? Or stay drunk." Mark said, "What the hell, I'll stay drunk and talk about it…"

I said, "Good…" We went in his room, but as soon as the door closed…

Mark's lips were on mine…I wasn't sober enough to say no, and he wasn't sober enough to stop himself…we peeled the clothes from each others bodies, and ended up in his bed have sex like a couple of wild maniacs…I mean it was absolutely madness…Needless to say, after we both climaxed, we passed out in each others arms…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Now you know exactly what the morning brought right sistas? Of course, headache, heartache and of course hangover…BIG TIME!

I woke up around 7am, when I felt some pretty big arms around my waist…I looked down and saw the arms had tattoos…and I said, "Oh my god, this is not happening to me…it can't be…no I refuse to believe this…I know it's not real…If I just go back to sleep and wake up, I will see it's nothing but a dream…"

I closed my eyes and opened them again and the arms were still there…I looked behind me and came face to face with Mark's sleeping figure…I looked down and noticed, no apparel was being sported…I said, "Oh lord!…" I moved around a little as to not wake Mark up…I slithered out of bed, and crawled on my hands and knees into the living room, picking up pieces of my clothing as I went along the way…

I closed Mark's bedroom door and dressed as fast as I possibly could…and took off down to my room…leaving Mark with his naked self…If I was extremely lucky Mark wouldn't remember a thing…if he couldn't remember I wasn't about to tell him…

As soon as I got to my room, I sat in a bathtub full of hot water, and started crying…I called Vanessa…she woke up to hear me, crying and sat up like a bolt of lightening had hit her and said, "Lala, is that you?" I said, "Yes.." I managed to whimper out…She said, "Lala, what's wrong, honey what happened?" I was sobbing uncontrollable…and said, "You remember that guy Mark…I was telling you about?"

She said, "Yes, oh my god he didn't hurt you did he…that dumb son of a…" I said, "NO…No…He didn't hurt me…We got drunk last night and we sort of had sex…" She said, "What do you mean you sort of had sex?" I said, "I woke up this morning, and we were both completely naked…and I can faintly remember, screaming his name last night…and well, I'm so soar I can barely walk or sit down, which are possible signs of sex."

Vanessa said, "So, I'm guessing this is a bad thing…" I said, "Vanessa!…Of course, it's a bad thing…OH MY GOD…what the hell am I going to do…what if he remembers…" Vanessa said, "What if he doesn't?" I said, "Well, I'm not going to remind him…Vanessa, what am I going to do…I mean I've really been attracted to him lately…but I never imagined that things would get so out of hand last night…and even go that far."

She said, "What if…just by some miracle…what if, he wanted it as much as you did…" I said, "Vanessa Marie Sampson…He's a guy…guys always want it…" She laughed and said, "No, just listen…what if he feels the same for you…and wanted it to happen…and not just because he was horny and you was there…" I sighed heavy and said, "I don't know." I cried even harder…

We finally hung up…Mark didn't remember a thing, THANK YOU GOD…for answering my prayers…When we flew into Washington DC, Vanessa was at the gate waiting for me…her flight got there 25 minutes before mine…

The whole week leading up to us seeing each other, she would call and check on me, she knew I was really distraught over the whole having sex with Mark thing…and I kept crying…It seemed like I was crying for no reason…

Amy, Matt, Jeff, Glenn, Lisa, and Mark all noticed a slight change with my emotional status…As soon as I saw Vanessa, I started crying again, and she held me in her arms while I cried…


	10. Chapter 10

**Rocksbabigirl – I'm glad you're enjoying the story…I hope you continue to read!**

**Pianogal – Of course drunken people don't mesh well…LMAO!**

**Katiedid90 – Actually that whole crying scene is supposed to be funny…just because it's like she's having a break down and her friend is trying to make her laugh at the same time…So I definitely don't think you're mean…LOL!**

**NSB – Naturally like every drunk in America he didn't remember screwing the girl…He only remembers the drinking…Yea like that was the only reason he woke up nekkid the next morning…Duh! Lmao!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 10 

Amy was picking up her bags with the guys when she saw me…Amy said, "You guys look, Nyla's crying again…something is so up with her…there has to be something wrong…I've never seen someone cry so much in one week…" Matt said, "Yea, tell me about it…she's been on one huge emotional roller coaster." Jeff said, "Mark, do you know why she's been like this?" Mark said, "I don't have a clue…she's usually always so happy…I haven't talked to her in a week…" Glenn said, "The last time I talked to her, she went to talk to you, while you was drinking in the bar." Mark said, "I wonder if something happened that she's not talking about?" Amy said, "Well, there's only one way to find out…Go and talk to her once, we get to the hotel…" Jeff said, "Yea, it's all you can do right now…"

Mark said, "Yea, I'm gonna have to ask, I hate to see her so sad.." Amy said, "All of us hate to see her this way…" They watched as Vanessa grabbed our bags and we continued to leave the airport for the hotel…I laid with my head in Vanessa's lap on the way to the hotel, in the back of one of the limos limo, that Vince had gotten for all the employees…Vanessa said, "So, which one was Mark?" I said, "That one who had the Deadman Inc sweatshirt on." Vanessa said, "And you're depressed about this why again? That boy was fine…a little on the older side, but damn he was fine…" I said, "Yea, tell me about it…" She said, "At least I can see why you was so soar, I can't imagine how big that boy is…good lord, you should be lucky you survived that, you know…not being drilled through the floor and into the room below his." I couldn't help but laugh at her remark and she said, "See, that's my girl…I know you had a smile in you somewhere…I know this last week has been really hard on you sweetie…but listen if he doesn't remember, then just let it pass…"

I said, "I know…I don't know what bothers me more, that he should of remembered…or that he didn't all together…" I sat up and said, "You know what I mean?" Vanessa said, "Yea, I know…That's how it was with me and Jakie's father…remember, we got drunk and did the whole Wham, Bam, Thank you Ma'am…and he was born 9 months later…but I don't regret it…I got a wonderful son out of it…even though his father leaves a little something to be desired…" I said, "How is my Godson?" She said, "Growing like a weed…he's excited to see you…he hasn't seen you since you left with the wrestling tour…" I said, "So, you're going to go pick him up and bring him to the arena tonight?" She said, "Yea…he'll enjoy it…he knows all those dumb wrestlers by name anyway…smart as a whip for only being 4…" I said, "Of course, he's my Godson..." We laughed a little more..

When we got to the hotel we had enough time to check into our side by side rooms…and leave for the arena…one we got to the arena…I had the limo take Vanessa over to her ex's house to pick up her son…I was in the medical room and noticed I had been nausea's all day…I just figure it was from my consistent crying for the last 7 days…I thought good lord, with as emotional as I've been these people probably thing I'm on my period…they are probably scared to death to come see me…

I was getting all the medical supplies out and trying to get the room in order…when I heard boots thudding against the floor behind me…and I turned around I came face to face with…who else? Mark…I said, "Oh, hi Mark." Mark looked at me and said, "Oh Hi Mark? Honey, are you feeling okay…some of us have noticed you've been a little down lately…" I said, "Yea, I'm fine…" Trying to avoid eye contact, I turned around to face the counter again…Mark said, "So, if you're so fine, why is it, for the last 7 days every time I see you…you've been crying…" I said, "It's just a moment I'm having right now…" He could hear my voice cracking. He walked over and put his hands on my shoulders…and I almost lost it…he could feel me shaking…

Mark said, "Glenn told me you came to talk to me last week when I got drunk, I don't remember a thing, did I do something to you…did I hurt you or say something to you…" I said, "No of course not Mark…" Mark said, "Why are you shaking…what is going on with you? I've never seen you like this…" I pulled away from him and said, "Mark, Really I'm okay…I just…I'm just really having a bad week…and a really bad life to go along with it…" I had tears sliding down my cheeks…and Mark took a step towards me, and I took a step back away from him and could hear Jakie's voice down the hall…and I said, "I have to go, my Godson is here…" Mark said, "Nyla, please…don't do this, just tell me what's wrong…" I said, "Nothing Mark…I told you…just a bad week in my life…I've had a few of those…but thanks for caring enough to ask." I walked away and ran down the hall to where Jakie was…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

I said, "Where's my Jakie?"

Jakie said, "Here…Here…I'm over here…"

Mark watched me from the medical room. Jakie ran to me, and I squatted down and picked him up into my arms…and he hugged me as tight as he could and kissed my cheek…He said, "Aunt Lala…are you sad?" I said, "Yes, I am." He said, "I don't want you to be sad…" I said, "Well, give me a big hug and kiss, and I promise I won't be sad anymore."

So he did…and I forced a fake smile and said, "Oh my gosh Jakie look, you cured me…I guess that makes you a doctor now too…you can be my assistant…" Jakie said, "Really Aunt Lala?" I said, "Absolutely…" I put Jakie down and he said, "Mommy, I get to be Aunt Lala's assistant…" She said, "I know isn't that great Jakie…" Jakie nodded and by the time we went down to the medical room, Mark was gone…

Vanessa noticed I had been crying again and asked what happened, so I told her the whole thing…She said, "Maybe you should tell him Nyla…" I said, "Are you out of what's left of your mind?" Vanna said, "I'm serious Lala…he's obviously concerned and worried about you…maybe you should just be honest and tell him, if not him, tell one of your other friends…I mean they all care about you as much as I do…one of them is bound to understand what happened and help you through it…"

I said, "Vanna, I don't want anyone to know, I mean I might consider telling Amy…but I'm just so undecided about it right now…" Vanessa nodded her head and said, "Well, when you're ready…I'm sure any one of them would be happy to listen.." I agreed, but just wasn't ready…

A week later, at the airport I said my good-byes to Vanessa and Jakie, Amy was standing next to me…and the guys were waiting for us, by the gate…I squatted down and said, "Jakie, my little man…take care of your mother, lord knows she takes care of both of us enough to last a life time…" Jakie hugged me tight and said, "Promise you'll write Aunt Lala…" I said, "I promise sweetie…I'll e-mail you as soon as I get to the hotel later…"

I stood up and said, "And you…would you stop making me cry already…" Vanessa laughed and said, "I wish I could say something to make the pain go away, but I know that there are no words of wisdom for something like that…all you can do is roll with the punches honey…it will probably get harder before it gets easier…but other then that, sleep when you can…sit in hot baths, and relax…just let what ever happens…happen…it's all you can do…"

I said, "Why is it, I'm always telling you good-bye…I hate good-byes…" She said, "Then don't say good-bye, good-bye is forever, say…see ya later, cause you know you will…I'll get the ladies in the office started on another list…and get your happy ass laughing and smiling again on a regular basis…"

I said, "Okay, that's a great idea…" Amy said, "Yes, it is…I can't wait now…" We all laughed and they got on their plane, and we got on ours…and went our separate ways…Vanessa and Jakie back to New York…me and the gang to Michigan…for the next Raw…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

You know what happened next right…of course…I went to the doctor thinking, silly me, I have the flu…WRONG! Boy was I ever wrong on that one…When I got to the arena…I went down to see Amy, she was in the ring, practicing for her match later that night, and all the guys were there too…naturally…I walked up to the second floor of seats and sat in the end seat, leaning my chin on the seat in front of the I was sitting in…Mark had seen me walk in up there and was wondering what was going on…Amy saw too and said, "I'm taking a break…Guys why don't you practice a little…I gotta see a dog about a friend."

She walked up to the seat and sat on the step next to me…I got up and sat down next to her on the steps…Amy said, "Okay, girl what's up…I know you've been going through some things lately…and I'm not one to push you into spilling the beans…but I have to know if everything is ok?" I smiled and said, "Yes, of course, everything is okay…I just found out some very interesting news…" Amy said, "Good or bad interesting news?" I said, "Well, I'm guessing good for me, but maybe bad for someone else…" She said, "So, now I'm being nosy…what is it?" I laughed and Mark and every one else almost had a heart attack since it had been 4 weeks since they'd heard me laugh that loud or hard…

I smiled and said, "Can you keep a secret?" Amy said, "Of course not…but you have to tell me anyway…" I laughed a little more and said, "I'm pregnant." Amy nearly fell off the steps and yelled, "WHAT!" It echoed through the whole building…I said, "A little louder Amy, the people in the cemetery didn't hear you…" We looked at each other and started laughing hysterically…as we walked down the stairs…Amy had her arm around my waist…and said, "So when are you planning on dropping the bomb on everyone?" I said, "I figured right now, is as good a time as any." She stopped and said, "Wait a minute…when did you have time to have sex and get pregnant…and what about the father?" I said, "Right now, I'm choosing to keep the father's identity a secret…and obviously I had time to do it…I'm almost 4 weeks…" We laughed a little more as we continued down to the ring…

Jeff said, "Oh my god…Nyla, are you feeling okay…I mean I thought hell was going to have to freeze over before you'd smile or even laugh again." I said, "Yea…bite me." Jeff came over and I said, "If you even think of biting me, I'll knock your teeth out…" Jeff said, "Damn…touchy…" Amy said, "Yea, well most pregnant women are moron." Everyone's eyes got a little bigger…Jeff said, "Did I hear her right?" I said, "Well, what did you hear?" Matt said, "I could have sworn I heard her say something close to the fact that you could be pregnant..." I said, "Well, then you'd be correct to that in hearing her right." Glenn said, "WHAT?"

I said, "Is that you best Steve Austin impression Glenn?" Glenn said, "Okay young lady, out with it right now…who, what, where, when and how…" I said, "Well, the who is me…what is the baby….where obviously a bed…when well that would be 4 weeks ago, and if you don't know how it happened, then I'm not going to explain it…" Mark said, "Oh, you're such a smart ass…" I smiled and said, "Yup, I know…" Mark folded his arms across his chest and said, "So, who did it?" I said, "It's not important right now…" Glenn said, "How could it not be?" I said, "Cause it's just not…I want to have this baby…but if by telling him, I ruin his life…then I'll spare him the ruining…and keep it too myself for a while…and maybe even forever."

Mark said, "You know that's not right Nyla…the father has the right to know…" I said, "How would he ever know if I don't tell him…My body, my business…and besides, even if he did ask me, I can always lie and tell him it's not his…simple as that…" Mark said, "Yea, but he's got the right to know, I mean, if there was a girl out there running around carrying my child, I'd damn sure want to know…" I said, "Yea, well you and me are two different people Mark…and right now, the only people I want to know about this, are my friends…point, blank and period." Mark rolled his eyes and looked at me in total disgust…he got up and walked to the back…


	13. Chapter 13

NSB – Yea she should tell Mark…Ya never know…Maybe she will…Eh…Maybe she won't…Keep reading to find out!

Pianogal – Guys never see the truth even when it is staring them in the face…she probably could've told him without telling him and he'd still miss it…but ever female would get it…guys are just that way…Schmucks…big time! LMAO!

Foolishangel87 – I have NO clue what she's going to do…okay well maybe I have a small clue…hehehe…considering I wrote the damn story! Read to find out!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 13 

A couple of weeks later, Mark was still giving me shit about not wanting to tell the father about the baby…We were all sitting in Mark and Glenn's dressing room one night…and Mark had been giving me glares and disgusted looks all night…I stood up and said, "Okay, that's it…I've had enough of your looks…Just say what ever the hell you just got to say and get it over with…" Mark sat up and said, "I'm telling you right now, this is such bullshit…You should just tell the God Damn father about the baby…he's got every right to know he's got a child coming into this world…"

I said, "You think so huh? Even at the expense of ruining his life, his career, everything that he's worked so hard for…I should just pop up and say hey guess what…that one night we had sex, that you don't remember…Well surprise I'm pregnant…that's not how I work Mark…you should know that…" Amy said, "What do you mean, he wouldn't remember having sex with you?" I said, "Just because he wouldn't…hell, I barely remember it…" Jeff said, "Are you saying, you was drunk and so was he?"

By now I had tears sliding down my cheeks…

I said, "I'm not so proud of it you know…it's not one of my finer moments in life…I got way too drunk one night with a friend of mine and things got way out of hand…more so, then I ever imagined they would and It just happened…In the morning I vaguely remember what happened, but the longer I laid in his arms, the more it came back to me, so I left without so much as a trace…and if he couldn't remember it, I wasn't about to shame myself by telling him what happened."

Mark said, "So, you went on a drunken sex fest…and he didn't remember but you did, and in the process got pregnant…Real smooth Nyla…I still think he has a right to know…" I said, "It doesn't make me some kind of whore…I was too drunk to say no, and he wasn't sober enough to stop himself…There's not a minute that goes by that I don't regret everything that happened…I mean he was a really great friend of mine…I can't imagine ever telling him…"

Mark said, "I never said, it made you a whore…I just would of thought you would have been more responsible…" I said, "Oh really Deadman…" Mark stood up and started to walk into the bathroom…when I said, "You wanna know who the father is…you know the guy who just needs to know that their going to be the father…huh Mark, you really want to know?" Mark stopped in his tracks and said, "Yes, god damn it, so I can go tell him…" I said, "Okay, Mr. Responsible, it was you…" Every one was really quiet…

Mark walked over and got in my face and said, "You're a liar…" I said, "It was you Mark…It was you I got drunk with cause your girlfriend left you, it was you I had sex with my really good friend, it was you who got me pregnant and it was you who didn't remember any of it…don't you even remember waking up naked, the next morning after your hard night of drinking…" Mark said, "You're such a fucking lying little bitch…" I said, "Boy, am I really glad I told the father Mark, he's just so overjoyed to know he's going to be a father…really, I'm so glad I took your advice…What would I do without your wisdom…"

I walked over to the door, and opened it and said, "Mark, I don't care if you believe me one way or the other…but I'm telling you right now…I've never lied to anyone in my whole life…and I sure as hell wouldn't start now, not something as important as this…I'm pretty offended that you'd ever think that, much less say that…either way…I quit…you guys can tell Vince McMahon, he needs to get a new road doctor…cause his old was is quitting to have a baby…"

I walked out and closed the door behind me. I walked down the hall and left…I went back to the hotel and was packing my stuff up and called Vanessa and filled her in on what went down…she was the first to know about the baby and now the first to know I was coming back to New York…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

I was walking around my hotel room, when there was a knock on my door, I went over and opened it hesitantly, and was met by Amy…she said, "Girl, are you alright?"

I said, "I'm not really sure, but given the situation, I'm thinking it's the only thing I can be right now and not feel like my life is falling apart…"

Amy said, "Well, I guess you really gave Mark something to think about…"

I said, "Yea, I guess so…"

She said, "And I guess you're going back to New York…"

I said, "Yea, I think I'll just live out the rest of my life as some upscale Manhattan doctor…Vanessa and Jakie are excited for me to be coming back…Even though Vanessa is sad about the way it's going down."

Amy said, "I wish you wouldn't leave…you know over the last 8 months that you've been here, you've become a really great friend to me…and I don't know what tour life is going to be like without you…"

I said, "Yea, I know…crazy huh…I wouldn't leave if I didn't have too, but for right now, I think it's really for the best…You know I'll keep in touch and everything…I'll even call and let you know when the baby is born."

Amy said, "You better…I want to be the next in line to see the little critter after Vanessa and Jakie…"

She walked with me downstairs and we hugged for the longest time, and I got in the back of the limo, and took off to the airport…since the airport was on the way to the arena, Amy was following the limo past to the arena…

I was sitting in the back and it was way too quiet cause I immediately started crying…so I leaned over and turned the radio on and set it for a local station…The DJ came on and said, "Here's a great all around song for anyone who needs either a good cry, or just needs to feel loved…It's _K-Ci & Jojo _with they smash hit _Crazy_ from the movie soundtrack 'Save The Last Dance'…Enjoy."

As soon as the song was over…I heard aloud crashing noise, and remember being thrown out of my seat and hitting the floor hard…the next thing I remember was being pinned to the floor of the limo, face down…by something, but I couldn't see what it was…and the pain was terrible…I finally passed out from the pain…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Amy had been driving the rental car behind me and saw the whole thing do down…she nearly had a wreck herself…a drunk semi driver, crossed over the medium so fast that the tracker jumped over the hood of the limo, and by the time the limo driver stopped, the back of the limo was pinned under the trailer that the semi was pulling…Amy was in hysterical tears when she called Matt cell-phone…

All of them were still sitting in the dressing room trying to talk with Mark, and help him remember what had done down that night, but were interrupted by Matt's cell phone ringing…When Matt answered the phone, he could hear Amy sobbing hysterically on the other end…Matt jumped up and said, "AMY…what's wrong…baby…what happened…where are you…" Everyone stopped and noticed the urgent tone in Matt's voice…Mark said, "What's going on?" Matt said, "I don't know, she's crying so hard she can't talk…" Mark took the phone and said, "Amy, its Mark, what's going on?" She managed to get out 'Nyla…car accident…St. Luke's hospital'…and that was about it."

Mark jumped up and said, "Amy, said something about Nyla and a car accident…and St. Luke's hospital…" Once it all finally sank in they all took off to the hospital…Matt found Amy, sitting in the ER waiting room, still crying…They all rushed over to her…Matt said, "Amy, what the hell happened?" Amy calmed down enough to tell them what happened…every single one of them had this stunned look on their face…they couldn't believe something like that had happened…cause stuff like that just doesn't happen…

Mark said, "What about Nyla and the baby?" Amy said, "I don't know Mark…the last thing they said was that she was pinned in the car by the roof…and they could see her coughing up blood…they thought she might have a punctured lung from a couple of broken ribs, but they wouldn't be able to tell, until they got her in there…" Mark closed his eyes and thought 'this is a dream and only a dream'…but of course he was brought back down to reality, when the doctor walked out into the waiting room…

The doctor said, "I'm guessing you're all here for Nyla Hill…" They all nodded…and he continued and said, "I'm Dr. Alexander…I've been working on Nyla since she came in here…she's extremely lucky to even be alive…the way that roof had her pinned in there…if it would have been any heavier or if the trailer would of tilted a degree either way she could have been either paralyzed or crushed to death…right now, she's up in surgery to repair two puncture holes from two of her ribs being broken and pushed through her lung…but the most serious thing is that she lost the baby…we weren't able to save it as hard as we tried…being injured is never nearly as hard to come back from, then it is for a mother to miscarriage. I recommend all of you rally around her and support her if she needs it…don't baby her or coddle her…but support her…let her know you're there if she needs anything…"

Matt said, "Thanks doc…" Amy said, "I should call Vanessa…she'd want to know…" Jeff said, "I'll call her, I don't mind…"

As soon as Jeff called Vanessa, her and Jakie were on the first flight out…by the time they got to the hospital, I was out of surgery and in a room…They were all waiting for me to wake up, before they went in to see me…Jakie immediately went to Amy, she held him, while Vanessa didn't wait and come down to see me…I was just starting to wake up when I saw her walk in the room…

Vanessa walked over and took my hand and said, "Girl, are you trying to make me have a heart attack?" I smiled a little and said, "No…I'm not the one who wrecked the limo…I wasn't driving…" Vanna said, "Well, thank goodness for that…how are you feeling sweetie…did they tell you about the baby?"

I said, "Yea, they told me about the baby before I went into surgery…I'm okay with it…I realize I wasn't ready to do the whole motherhood thing…I'm not feeling too bad, I have enough drugs in me to kill a small village, but I'm feeling okay." Vanessa said, "Well, if you need to talk you know I'm here…You do have some visitors out in the lobby, who'd like to come in here and see that you're alright…do you mind?" I said, "Yes, I know…go ahead and tell them to come on back…"

Vanessa gave me a careful hug and then took off down the hall…when she walked in everyone stood up…She said, "She's awake…she's feeling okay from all the medicine they have her on…they told her about the baby before they took her into surgery…she's okay with it, cause she said she wasn't really ready for it…but she also said she'd like to see you, so go ahead and go down to see her…"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

As everyone was walking down the hall, Mark sat back down in the waiting room, and Vanessa sat next to him and said, "Okay, Mr. Callaway…why is it out of everyone whose here to see Nyla, you look the most guilty." Mark said, "I know she told you the horrible things I said to her…and you know she was leaving the WWE because of me…I just wish I could take it all back…I was just as stunned and shocked if not more then the rest of those guys in that dressing room, when she decided she'd had enough of my shit and told me I was the father…I mean how do you make it up to someone after you've said such hateful things to them…"

Vanessa touched Mark's arm and said, "Mark, if there's one thing you haven't learned about Nyla yet, it's that she's very fast at forgiving who ever…I also know that she told you she regretted what happened…she doesn't regret it…not the whole thing in a sense…the only things she regrets about that night is that you two were drunk and that you didn't remember it…for the longest time she had been confiding in me about having this strong attraction to one of the wrestlers, kept saying his name was Mark…I don't follow wrestling all that well, I mean c'mon my 4 year-old knows more about all you wrestlers then I do…but the stronger her feelings would get, she said the closer you two got…she was going to eventually just give up her feelings for you and try to forget how she was really feeling towards you and just move on…and then that morning after she called me…and was crying hysterically...I didn't know what to do for her…because I had gone through the same thing 4 years ago…and I didn't even know what to do for myself then…how was I going to help her now…"

Mark said, "I had some pretty strong attraction feelings for her too, but I was never going to act on them…never…not in a million years, well one because I had a serious live-in girlfriend…and two because, I technically work with her, I would of never started a relationship up with someone who is under contract with our CEO…I mean, every day I was around her, I was falling more and more for her, and my feelings kept getting stronger and stronger…and they still are…I in all honesty don't even have the foggiest clue what the hell happened tonight…I was giving her some pretty bad looks, and when she called me on it…one thing led to another and she was laying it all out…I never really thought for a second that the baby wasn't mine…I just couldn't get my brain to comprehend everything that was sinking into it at one time…I mean I couldn't understand how I had been drunk enough to not remember what happened, let alone…not remember that I had made love to someone who I held with such high respect and love…I couldn't remember none of it…I don't know what scared me more and still scares me right now…not remembering I made love to her or finding out I was actually going to be a father…"

Vanessa giggled and said, "You know something…you and Nyla…are definitely soul mates…you guys thing alike so much…when me and her were first talking about what went down that night, she was sad, angry, frustrated…she didn't know what bothered her more…the fact that you should of remembered or the fact that you didn't remember…Girls, remember everything…always down to the smallest detail of what was said…to how good your lips felt against each other, to just being touched…she will never regret that one night with you, just the whole getting drunk that led to it…I wouldn't worry too much Mark…she's a strong girl…but I'm telling you right now…you should go down there, kick every one of those wrestling bums out of Nyla's room, close the door, turn the lights off, sit in the dark with her and just talk…and if you don't feel like talking…hold her, and then talk to her in the morning…"

Mark said, "What if she doesn't want me in there?"

Vanna said, "She can try and put up an argument, but it won't last long…she usually just rolls with it…don't argue back with her cause it will irritate her more…just sit there in silence…if that's how she wants to do things, then that's how it's going to go down for a while…you know, don't throw your Undertaker voice at her…just sit and use your very calmest voice, like I just heard you use…the calmer you are, the calmer she'll stay."

Mark nodded and said, "Thanks Vanessa." Vanna said, "No problem big boy." Mark shook his head at her while he smiled and got up and walked down to the room…

Upon entering my dressing room…Mark said, "Okay…visiting hours are over, everyone out…"

I watched as Mark stood by the door and shooed everyone out the door and then closed the door, and proceeded to turn the lights off and the walk around the room and closed all the blinds…

I said, "Mark, what are you doing?" He came over and said, "Making it nice and dark in here so you can sleep…you need to get some rest if you expect the doctor to release you tomorrow afternoon…" I said, "Oh…okay…I guess."

Mark leaned over and kissed the top of my head and was about to walk away when I grabbed his hand and Mark turned and looked at my hand on his and said, "What?" I said, "Don't go…stay with me…please…I hate hospitals."

Mark stayed with me that night; he just sat in a chair next to my bed, and watched me sleep for the longest time before he fell asleep himself…I was released the next afternoon…


	17. Chapter 17

NSB – Oh you're not dying…I promise…LMAO! It may feel like it…but you aren't…hehehe 

**BingoBaby – Girl I got loads of Taker stories…No Worries there will be more after this.**

**Pianogal – Girl anytime you have a stressful day just lemme know…I try to make all friends stress-free by any means necessary! Swear to Bob!**

**Foolishangel87 – Of course things only got worked out somewhat…if it was complete then the story would be over and no one wants that yet right? LMAO!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 17 

About 2 months later, my ribs had healed up very nicely…Vanessa and Jakie had gone back to New York and kept e-mailing me…Matt & Jeff won the tag titles, Amy snatched the Women's title…Glenn grabbed the IC Belt, and Mark…Well, Mark was jut plain old, American Bad Ass, Deadman Inc., Undertaker - Mark…We had talked very few times, but at least we were talking again finally…the first couple of weeks, I think we really learned to avoid each other well…We weren't back in the old set of going to breakfast, lunch, or dinner yet, but I was hoping sooner or later, we could just forget everything that had happened, and just concentrate on being friends again…

It was close to Halloween, my absolutely favorite holiday…when I received an e-mail from Vanessa…I was sitting down by the ring the day before the October Pay-pre-view…everyone was down by the ring again practicing for the following nights events. I was watching as everyone was running around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off…which was already funny to me…Amy was sitting next to me with her head resting on my shoulder…I was checking my e-mail when I ran across Vanessa's….It said:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lala,

Hey girl, hope you're feeling really good, and up for a good laugh cause surprise me and the girls are back with another list…this one I KNOW you will love…call me later…Jakie sends his love…

Vanna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Wrestling Halloween 

With Halloween around the corner, this thought is more prevalent than ever. Now considering that this holiday falls on a Tuesday, most wrestlers are planning on hitting the streets after their respective television tapings for a little trick or treating of their own. Here are some of the ones we have caught wind of...

Triple H -- We are not sure about this one... it is a toss up between a crying Kurt Angle or The Rock

Test, Albert and Trish -- Hans Solo, Chewbacca and Princess Leah

Shane McMahon -- Young Simba the Giant Killer

Matt Hardy – Pumba from the Lion King.

Shane Helms -- Green Lantern ... you thought I was going to say a pimp right? That was last year…Besides Godfather already said he'd

Kill him if he tried takin' home any of his ho's this year after the x-mas party.

Shawn Michaels -- Tinky Winky of the Teletubbies

Shannon Moore -- Laa Laa of the Teletubbies

Christian --Dipsy of the Teletubbies.

Rey Mysterio, Jr. --Po of the Teletubbies. (Cause he's the only one who could fit in the costume..)

Kane --Cartman from South Park.

Undertaker –What else? Biker Dude…

Stephanie McMahon -- Poodle dog... the hair is all I am saying.

Goldust -- Superman...

Billy Gunn -- He is going to retire the wrestling ring for the g-string... so have singles handy ladies…instead of candy...

Lita -- Nala from Lion King, cause who else would she play other then Matt's girlfriend…

Bub-Buh Ray Dudley -- This one is a toss up... he could be The Big Boss Man or umm... we are scared to think of what else he could be.

Jeff Hardy -- We hear he planning to go as Matt... now this is just what we hear... he could be throwing us off.

The Rock -- He has confirmed without a shadow of a doubt that he will indeed go as Kurt Angle.

Edge -- Mongoose of Fozzy Osborne…from what we understand he is a huge fan.

Chris Jericho -- Who else would he go as, since he's so in love with himself…he's going as Y2J…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy was reading the e-mail along with me, and we couldn't help but start laughing so hard…I couldn't believe what I was reading…I said, "I can't believe she sent that…" Amy said, "Believe it she's your friend." When we were done laughing ourselves nearly to death, the guys came over and sat down and it was the girls turn next…Mark came over and sat by me and said, "So how have you been feeling?" I said, "Better…I'm pretty much all healed…I have my last doctor's check up in 2 weeks.." Mark said, "That's good…" Before we knew it we had been talking about everything under the sun except for what we should have been talking about…and we had been talking for an hour…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Everyone was going to the back, so I closed up my computer and headed to the back…when I got to the Medical Office, there was a dozen red roses in a beautiful blue glass vase…I went over and saw there was a card…and it said:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nyla,

I'm really glad you're doing better…How about dinner later?

Mark

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thinking out loud, I said, "That little shit…" From behind me a familiar deep voice with a beautiful southern accent said, "Yea, I know…but how do you break the ice to someone you hurt?" I couldn't turn around for fear of crying…and I said, "Mark, you didn't have to do this, ya know…" Mark said, "Of course not, I could have just kept stalking around here like a raving lunatic for a couple more months trying not to feel sorry for myself…that I said such hateful, awful things to you…and not said anything close to I'm sorry, since we started talking again."

I said, "Mark, you don't have to apologize for what you said, you was only saying what you thought…besides you had every right to say anything to me…I should of told you what happened, when it happened." Mark said, "It was because of that night that you cried that whole week, wasn't it?" I nodded and said, "Yea…" And kept my head down…Mark said, "I wish, you would of just told me…I probably would of taken it a lot better and easier for that matter…we could of dealt with it…" I said, "Mark, I never meant for any of it to happen…I don't regret that it happened…I wanted it to…I just wouldn't admit it…I was in total denial about my feelings for you…and then the morning after, I could of kicked myself, cause that's not how I wanted things to go down between us…I would of loved for you to remember…you was so gentle and sweet, loving, caring…everything was perfect."

Mark said, "Screw me remembering…I could care less if I remembered, I am glad you remembered and that you thought it was perfect…obviously no, I wouldn't have wanted us to be drunk when we did that…but it happened…if we can get past this, I would really like us to try this again…and obviously from now on neither one of us is allowed to drink before bed…" I put my hand over my mouth and started laughing and said, "I can't believe you said that." Mark walked over and turned me around, and saw the tears sliding down my cheeks…he whipped them away and picked me up and sat me on the exam table, then put one hand on either side of my knees and leaned against it, making sure he was eye level with me and said, "I said it…the question is, what are you going to do about it…and no more of that crying shit…every time I see you cry it breaks my heart…"

I didn't say anything, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him…he slid me off the table and held me back…I wrapped my legs around his waist and he put his hands under my butt so I wouldn't fall…I said, "You know something…you're making me into such a girl…" Mark said, "Good…I'd rather have you as a girl, then not one…I guess." I leaned back a little to look Mark in the eye and I said, "I think we could give this another shot…well since technically we never had a first shot, then this would be a first shot…" Mark said, "I think that's a great idea."

Mark set me on my feet and he started to walk away when I said, "Wait a minute…Get your dead ass back over here…there's just something I've been dying to do…" Mark stood in front of me and said, "What?" I put my hands on his cheeks and slid them back and grabbed his hair and pulled him to my lips…and we stood there in the medical room kissing for a good….oh…25 minutes…Before I heard Amy's voice say, "Damn, Lala…girl, get you some of that…" We looked over and everyone was standing in the doorway watching us…Mark started to walk over and say something…when I grabbed his arm and said, "Uh-uh, learn to ignore them…I have…" Mark shrugged his shoulders and we went back to kissing…Mark picked me up and held onto me as we were kissing…

We went to dinner later that night and had a really wonderful time…as far as our future…who knows…this isn't the end…it's just the beginning…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

"Lala…Lala…NYLA! Girl, you better come back to reality…" Amy said, while laughing at me…I laughed and said, "What?" She said, "Girl, you have not been able to stop staring at that engagement ring that Mark gave to you for the last 3 weeks, since he gave it to you." I smiled and looked at the ring on my finger again and said, "Yea…well, it looks so good on my finger…any one else's finger would of turned green and fell off..." Amy laughed again and said, "You are so crazy…I can't believe Mark finally asked you to marry him…I didn't think he'd ever get around to it…I mean you guys have been together for 3 years…you're not getting any younger…and Mark sure isn't getting any younger…"

I said, "You know nothing makes me feel better then having you point out I'm 26 and still not married…but this time I have the perfect come back…" Amy smiled and said, "Oh yea, what's that?" I said, "You are turning 28 in 2 weeks…" I started laughing while Amy gave me the finger…and pouted a little…

I said, "I'm with you though…I thought I was gonna have to drug the boy before he'd ask me to marry him…for a while there, I figured we'd just end up with 13 kids, not married…and die together…" Amy said, "I'm glad me and Matt waited to get married…we're happier now then when we were still boyfriend and girlfriend…even though we practically lived together and acted like an old married couple…and now with us getting ready for this first kid…we've got so much to do to get ready…and every time I go to start a project I get tired and have to take a nap…Matt keeps laughing at me…" I said, "Yea, he wouldn't think it's so funny, if it was him squeezing something the size of a watermelon out a hole the size of an ink pen…"

Matt had just walked in the door with Mark and they both heard what I had said…Matt said, "Damn…Lala…what a way to hurt a man without even touching him…" I said, "Ah, get over it…" Mark came over leaned down and kissed the top of my head and said, "You ready?" I smiled up at him and said, "Sure…let's go…" I stood up and couldn't find my tenny shoes…Amy said, "You took them off and threw them into the bathroom…" I walked back out carrying my shoes…and Mark said, "Babe, put your shoes on, it's cold outside…" I made a face and said, "I hate wearing shoes…I don't wanna wear them." Mark said, "You'll get pneumonia…" I said, "I don't care…you know I hate wearing shoes…"

I started to walk past Mark and out into the hallway, when Mark grabbed the hood on my sweatshirt and pulled me back in front of him…Mark said, "Well, I do care…" Mark picked me up and I said, "Oh, even better…" My shoes we in Mark's hand as he carried me down to the truck…I opened the door to his truck and jumped in and slid over to my side…and Mark threw my shoes at me and got in…as soon as he was in, I moved back over and snuggled close to him…the boy was nothing but a human heater…

I hooked my arm around his and laid my head on his shoulder…he stuck his hand between my thighs…and I thought I was going to pee myself…I said, "JESUS! God, Mark, you're hand is freezing…" Mark looked at me and said, "Which is why I put it in the warmest place on your body…" I said, "Yea, one warning…don't move your little finger too much, or we won't make it home in one piece…" Mark let out a little growl and moved his fingers…I smacked his arm and said, "Stop, or we won't make it out of Matt and Amy's driveway…"

Mark laughed a little and said, "Hey, that's fine with me…" I said, "You are one big hormone…" Mark said, "Hey, who attacked who night before last?" I said, "What was I supposed to do…you kept teasing me…and you know I don't do teasing…I mean how many times can you bump into someone with an enormous erection…I mean without the person going completely insane…"

Mark laughed and said, "Okay fine…so I was trying to seduce you, and obviously it worked…" I said, "Babe, it doesn't take much for you to make me horny…you'll never have to seduce me…" Mark said, "Oh I know, but that takes away from the fun I have while making you insanely horny…" I laughed and said, "Thanks a lot shithead." Mark smiled and said, "Anytime." We took off and got home in 25 minutes…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Matt and Amy had moved to Houston before they got married…and lived pretty much right down the street from Mark and I…When we pulled into the driveway and Mark shut the truck off and we went inside…I said, "I'm going to check my e-mail really fast sweetie…I'll be upstairs sitting in bed.." Mark said, "That's fine, I'm going to make sure the house is locked up…and that damn laptop better disappear when I get in the room…otherwise it's going to get a flying lesson…right out the window…"

I said, "You wouldn't dare…" Mark said, "Test me..." I said, "Damn you big ole brut…" Mark leaned over and grabbed my bottom lip with his teeth and sucked on it a little…and then kissed me, I couldn't help but let out a little moan…and I said, "You keep that up, and the clothes may disappear with the laptop..." Mark said, "I guarantee they will." I said, "Wow, someone is full of themselves tonight…" Mark said, "I know someone who's going to be full of me tonight also…"

Mark walked away letting a deep laughing come from the back of his throat…I smacked his ass and said, "You better watch it Mr. Callaway." Mark laughed harder…he always laughed at me when I was trying to be serious…Just cause he knew I could never get serious or tough with him, even with as hard as I tried…I went up started and actually stripped all my clothes and got into one of Mark's t-shirts…and then got in bed and pulled my laptop out and checked my e-mail…I had an e-mail from Vanessa…It said:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey There Mrs. Undertaker… (Aka Lala),

I thought you'd like that…I know you're laughing, so don't try to deny it…Any ways…me and the girls have been coming up with a new list…hope you enjoy it…make sure you give it to all your little wrestling buddies…Jakie sends his love…if this kid doesn't stop growing he's going to eat me out of house and home before he turns 7…GEEZ! Miss ya, call me sometime kid…

Vanna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I Need To Know About Life I learned From Wrestling Part 2

I've learned that it is okay to run a truck into an ambulance with someone in it because he rock bottomed you.

I've learned that it is completely acceptable to drink beer while working as long as you do it responsible.

I've learned that you should never hire an actor that promotes vacations to portray a doctor.

I've learned that pimpim' still ain't easy nor legal but escorting is.

I've learned that the people's strudel is the female equivalent to poontang pie.

I've learned that men like Billy and Chuck are just good friends.

I've learned that you must always respect the Undertaker. Thought Mark would like this one

I've learned that Dudleyville is home of royalty.

I've learned that we are all good citizens protected by the Hurricane and Mighty Molly.

I've learned that breast augmentation is a private thing.

I've learned that when things don't go your way, throw a tantrum.

I've learned that mops make excellent girlfriends and valets.

I've learned that too much power can go to your head.

I've learned that when you can't think of something to say, '_Damn'_ fits almost any occasion.

I've learned that seeing someone who betrayed you tombstoned off a stage can repair any relationship.

I've learned that it is perfectly normal to drive your vehicle into the stadium.

I've learned that even after you try to take over your father's business, publicly say you want him to die, he will still forgive you and walk you down the isle.

I've learned that when someone annoying is talking to you, '_What?'_ is the ultimate revenge.

I've learned that you are never too old to wrestle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

After I laughed myself nearly to death, I closed my laptop and stuck it on the night stand…and laid comfortably in bed, relaxing…waiting for Mark to come to bed…I could hear him walking up the stairs, grumbling about something…I got up and sat on my knees at the end of the bed…Mark walked in and closed the door behind him, and he said, "Glenn left a message on the machine, vacation is over in 2 days…I'm gonna kill him…" I said, "Oh…chill out will ya…You knew there was only 2 days left…not like anyone had to remind you…"

Mark pulled his shirt off and I watched the muscles in his arms move…and almost climaxed on the bed without his help…in Ric Flairs words WOOO!…Mark was still grumbling and he sat on the foot of the bed and was taking his boots and socks off, when I moved over and leaned over his shoulder, and touched his face and said, "You're really not going to kill Glenn are you? I mean, c'mon…he's your little brother…" Mark looked at me from the corner of his eye and said, "Stop it…you're trying to do that whole cute act, so I will get him out of my mind…" I said, "Actually, I was trying to get him out of your mind…but I was also trying to put something else into it…"

I was nibbling on Mark's ear, when my hand slid down his chest, and casually brushed against the crotch of his levis…becoming instantly hard at the light touch…Mark said, "If I were you I would go starting something you couldn't finish…" I traced the outside of Mark's ear with the tip of my tongue and said, "Now, when have you even known me to start something I couldn't finish…" Mark said, "True…" Well if his hard on wasn't present before it was after I brushed up against him…

Mark stood up and faced me, I stood up on my knees, and we started kissing…Mark's hands slid slowly down my body, making sure to stop at my breasts and pay "the girls" as he liked to call them…a visit…then after he had my nipples hard enough to basically cut glass…his hands slid down, and he lift the back of my shirt up and grabbed my ass…noting I wasn't wearing any panties…also making a mental note to thank me for not wearing panties, so he wouldn't have to mess with getting them off…so with one hand on each butt cheek, Mark picked me up and I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist…and he proceeded to crawl across the bed on his knees with me wrapped around him…

My hands had made there way down and into the front of Mark's levis and were teasing him with fingernails like crazy…making him extremely hard and insanely horny…Mark placed on hand in the middle of my back and slowly laid me down as he laid on top of me, kneeling between my thighs…I loved him like that…so much power in one place…and you don't even need batteries…hehehe…we still hadn't broke our kissing…that was one thing about us…we could kiss for hours on end…and were never out of breath…we finally stopped kissing long enough for Mark to pull my shirt off…and for him to discard the rest of his clothing…

Mark just absolutely loved teasing me…he would get in his erotic mode and was whispering in my ear… "Tell me what you want baby…" Me going crazy in ecstasy said, "Please…Mark…I want to feel you inside of me…now…I need you now Mark…" Mark would start to enter me and pull back…and he did that a few times…and I finally said, "If you do that one more time…I'm going to go sleep in the spare room and you can have an erotic moment with your hand…and I know it won't be as good…" Mark laughed and said, "You never did like the teasing…"

I said, "If I wanted to be teased, I'd go back to 4th grade…" Mark said, "Are you sure you can handle me…I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself…taking on so much at once…" I said, "Boy…if you don't knock it off and get to work…I'll make you do some really hard work…" Mark said, "Yes…Ma'am…"

When all was done…Mark collapsed on the bed next to me…and we were doing some heavy breathing trying to catch up with out racing hearts…

Mark pulled me over and wrapped is arms around me and said, "Oh yea, I still got it…" I said, "Baby, you never lost it…" Mark kissed my lips and said, "I love you." I smiled and said, "I love you too." We fell asleep in each others arms…trying to make the moment last, cause in 2 days we were going to be heading back to work…OH Joy!


	22. Chapter 22

NSB – Here's you're update! LMAO! Enjoy! 

**DarkMage6 – I'm glad you're enjoying the story…There is definitely more to come…Thanx for the support!**

**Foolishangel87 – You know you don't have a great story on your hands unless it had comedy, Tragedy, major drama and tons of romance! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**

**Pianogal – LMAO Kim! You're supposed to have more faith in me then that to even THINK I would let something bad happen…but then again…You do know me well! LMAO!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 22 

Christmas is right around the corner…about 4 weeks away…and Mark and I are getting married in exactly 2 months…so were trying to get things ready…I've been planning and getting everything ready since we got engaged 6 months ago…I'm a little nervous about it…but I know deep down everything will go smoothly…With us being on the road so much, I've been doing most of the planning from my laptop…

There's a new girl on the wrestling tour…her name is Sara…she's a knock out…long blonde hair…big brown eyes…skinny as a tooth pick…you know she looks like she starves herself, but you know she doesn't and she's just naturally that thin…we all hate girls like that, but she's a sweet gal…we've talked a few times, when Mark isn't dragging me off in a different direction…Mark likes talking with her, they seem to have a really nice friendship going…which is cool…cause ever since we got engaged, he's had this mysterious way about him…

But then again that's just Mark…Or so I thought.

Vanessa's e-mails have been coming once a week…and keep getting funnier and funnier…the one night, while waiting for Mark to finish his match, I was sitting in the medical room…and decided to check my e-mail and sure enough there was another one from Vanessa…It said:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Callaway (almost):

How's everything going towards the wedding planning…and you should know already that me and Jakie are going to be there…we wouldn't miss it for the world…hope everything is going great…I'll be in Chicago the same time as you, we'll hook up then…later sweets…by the way, if you already didn't notice…here's another list…enjoy..

Vanna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ways you know you work for Deadman's Inc

We are positive that you have heard of the Undertaker's new company. He is all about making someone famous. Here are some signs that you work for Mr. Taker.

1. When someone goes in the office to quit, they don't leave through a door.

2. Probation is served in a coffin.

3. You work within hell in a cell.

4. When the elevator hits floors, it says '_Deadman walking'._

5. Your in office memos end with '_rest in peace'._

6. When you have anger management classes, the source of everyone's anger is towards Vince McMahon and Kurt angle.

7. It is required that everyone knows the words to '_Rollin' _by Limp Bizkit.

8. The company cars are motorcycles.

9. Everyone gets chew breaks.

10. You must have at least 3 tattoos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After laughing for a substantial amount of time…I went ahead and e-mailed it to Amy…she wasn't allowed to travel anymore cause she was rounding her 7th month and wasn't allowed to do any more long traveling…even if it was by plane.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A couple of weeks later, Mark has been acting kind of funny lately…I haven't said anything to him, cause I just figured it was the whole…wedding day getting closer thing…of course I'm pretty oblivious about things that go on around me…I've been sticking to my medical office cause a bunch of the wrestlers keep getting hurt…it's like when x-mas comes around every one starts getting sloppy…just cause they know they have the whole week of x-mas off…and don't have to worry about nothing until the first Raw at the beginning of the new year.

I swear there is something really funny going on with Mark…he's really been acting weird…I can't get it off my mind…something is definitely up and it doesn't seem like it's the whole wedding thing…it seems like it's something else…I guess I should talk with him…so here goes nothing…

Mark was in his dressing room getting ready for his match…so I walked down and went in…he was sitting in a chair pulling himself together…getting himself into Undertaker mode…I said, "Babe, before you get all Undertaker…can we talk for like 5 minutes?" Mark said, "Sure, What's up Nyla?" I sat across from him and said, "Mark, are you feeling okay?" He said, "Yea, why?" I said, "Cause you haven't exactly been acting like yourself lately…" Mark said, "I think I'm just getting excited about us getting married…I mean I wish it would hurry up and get here already…maybe we should of eloped, instead of doing the whole guest list and stuff…it makes me crazy…I'm okay though…" I said, "Are you sure?" He said, "Yes…I'm sure sweetie…" I said, "Okay…" Mark gave me a kiss and I said, "I'll be down in the medical room, when you get done with your match." Mark nodded and took off to the ring…

Deep down I know everything was not as it seemed…I knew something wasn't as perfect as I had hoped it was…I was just waiting for Mark to admit it to himself and eventually tell me…but I knew it wouldn't be soon…I went back to the medical room and while I watched Mark's match on the monitor, I went ahead and checked my e-mail one more time, expecting an e-mail from Vanessa telling me what gate she'd be at when we meet in Chicago for next Monday Night Raw. Naturally there was one there waiting for me…It said:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lala,

Hey chica…how's everything going in the world of beat downs, choke slams and tombstone pile drivers? I got those from Jakie…he's been teaching me a lot about wrestling lately…why I don't know…I think he's wanting to be a wrestler when he gets older…which wouldn't be too bad, as long as he could promise me forever he wouldn't get hurt…By the way…My flight gets in about 10 minutes after yours… gate 16A…be there or I'll beat your ass…hehehe…I have one last list for you sugar britches…and just cause it's close to x-mas…I'm sure you'll love it…Tis the season…to beat someone's ASS…See ya in 4 days…

Vanna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 days of Christmas

All the guys got together and decide to sing what they wanted for Christmas instead of making a list... So here we go...

Matt On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me...anal beads and a pearl jam cd.

Stephanie On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me two breast implants, no anal beads and maybe a pearl jam cd.

Shane On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three adult DVD's, no implants needed, anal beads and anything but a pearl jam cd.

Christian On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four calling cards, three adult DVD's, two sparkling shirts, and why did Matt have to go first?

Kurt Angle On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me five gold medals, four calling cards, three year supply of milk, no implants needs, anal beads are for freaks... who still listens to pearl jam.

Edge On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me six mat dances I can do, five gold medals (Kurt is obsessed), four booty calls, three adult DVD's, where would I put implants, and Matt is a sexual freak.

Undertaker I refuse to sing this pussy ass song so On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me seven biker's biking.

Test On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me eight table dances, seven bikers... what is that aboot, six mat dances, five gold medals, four booty calls, three adult DVD's, no implants needs, Lita and some anal beads.

Jeff On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me nine hair dying kits, eight table dances, seven motorcycles, six mat dances, five gold medals, four booty calls, three adult DVD's, no implants needs, Prozac and wild turkey.

Triple H On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me ten mirrors to flex in, nine hair dying kits, eight table dances, seven motorcycles, six mat dances, five gold medals, four booty calls, three adult DVD's, no implants needs, and a woman who is open to anything.

Jericho On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me eleven jerichoholics fighting, ten mirrors to flex in, nine hair dying kits, eight table dances, seven motorcycles, six mat dances, five gold medals, four booty calls, three adult DVD's, no implants needs, and the name of the person who let Matt go first.

APA Damn...On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me twelve cases of beer a'cracking, eleven bar fights, ten cigars to smoke, nine ladies dancing (Why in the hell was that taken out), eight table dances, seven motorcycles, six pack of beer, five card stud, four booty calls, three adult DVD's, and who in the hell wants implants, anal beads and a damn pearl jam cd.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I immediately e-mailed that to Amy and everyone else I had e-mail addresses for…I knew they'd love it and know it fit the wrestlers perfect…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Well all good things must come to an end…who ever made that phrase up should be shot, or get the shit beaten out of them…I had a good thing, and naturally it came to an end…It was after x-mas about 2 weeks before the wedding…or what most labeled the wedding from hell…just because it was Mark and because it was literally causing so many problems…and getting to be one big stress attack after another for the both of us…Vanessa and Jakie were on the tour with us…and then would fly back to Houston with us to be in the wedding…

I had just gotten off the phone with the caterer…when I walked into Mark's dressing room and when I closed the door behind me, I said, "Mark, I swear I'll never question you again…the next time you want to elope…just let me know…I'll be all up for it…I was insane to thing I could pull off this wedding with out any kind of drama…"

Mark said, "Nyla, come sit down I need to talk to you…" I said, "How's come I feel like the boom is getting ready to be lowered?" Mark said, "I really have to tell you something…I can't marry you…" I said, "The boom has been lowered…What are you talking about?" Mark said, "I eloped about 5 months ago…" I said, "Wait a minute…how's that possible…I live with you…I'm engaged to you, so how did you elope without me knowing it?" Mark said, "It was pretty easy, especially when the tour drove right through Las Vegas…"

I swear to God I thought I was going to throw up…I stood up and said, "You're not even joking…you're serious aren't you?" Mark looked down and said, "I'm afraid so…" I said, "That's why you've been acting all weird lately…how did you get married to someone else…and yet still be engaged to me…" Mark said, "I fell out of love with you a long time ago…I just didn't have the heart to tell you…"

I could feel my heart beating faster and faster inside my chest…I thought it was going to explode…I said, "Oh you're right about one thing…you don't have a heart…Just who in the hell did you run off and marry anyway?" Mark swallowed hard and said, "Sara…" I put my hand over my mouth, because now I knew I was going to puke…

A thought came into my mind and I had tears swelling in my eyes, threatening to fall and I said, "Have you been having sex with the both of us?" Mark said, "Afraid so…and Sara just found out she's pregnant…" That's all it took, the tears started to slide down my cheeks like a huge waterfall…I said, "Jesus Christ Mark, what the hell was you waiting for? I mean could there have been a better time to tell me this bullshit…you know sometime like before we got engaged and decided to get married…I can't believe this…who knows about this?"

Mark said, "Just me and Sara…no one else knows…I couldn't tell you, you were always so happy about the wedding…" I said, "What, were you just thinking about leaving me at the alter, just not show up for the wedding? Well, I have to be honest, I would of rather you did that, cause at least I wouldn't have to look at you right now, and be so heart broken but yet disgusted at the same time…I'm gonna be sick."

I took off out and down the hall…and ran into the ladies restroom…and held my hair back and just totally threw up about 7 times…I sat on the floor leaning against the stall and started crying…Trish came in the bathroom when she saw me run by and said, "Oh my gosh, Nyla, are you okay?" I couldn't even answer her cause I was crying so hard…

Trish didn't know what to do, so she ran and got Vanessa…Vanna ran in and she sat next to me on the floor…and just held me while I cried…she didn't push to make me talk, she knew what ever it was…it was bad…and as soon as she found out what it was about, it was going to get a whole lot worse. Trish sat with us on the floor, when I started to calm down I finally was able to tell Vanessa the wedding was off, because he had actually gone and gotten married…and I didn't even know…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Vanessa practically went shooting through the roof…She said, "Tell me you're joking...Lala…c'mon crack a smile…something…hell anything!" I said, "No…it's all true, he just told me." I continued to tell her everything Mark had just told me…Vanessa's eyes that were once a lovely chocolate brown, looked like they were on fire, just two huge pools of burning gasoline…Vanessa said, "I'LL KILL HIM!" She left me on the floor with Trish and took off to Mark's dressing room…

When she got there, Sara was sitting in front of Mark and they were talking or whatever…Vanessa, just tore the door open and said, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!…" Vanessa grabbed Sara and shoved her right out the door and slammed it on her…and then turned around to face Mark and he said, "You don't have the right to do that, she's my wife…I can understand that you're upset…" Vanessa said, "OH PLEASE, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN DO THIS TO NYLA…YOU WORKED SO GOD DAMN HARD TO GET HER TO EVEN GO OUT WITH YOU AFTER YOU'RE GUYS FIRST SCREW UP…AND NOW YOU GO AND PULL THIS SHIT ON HER…HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT TO SOMEONE LIKE HER? NYLA IS ALL HEART…I mean how in the hell do you actually do something like that to Nyla…I mean hell, not just Nyla but to another human being…she's not just some toy you can play with when you feel like it…she was supposed to be your wife in 2 weeks you asshole…I have so much I want to yell at you about right now…but I really want to hit you even more…I want to hit you so hard that your great grand father gets a bruise…I want to hit you so hard you don't wake up until there's a new president…so hard that you feel just as bad as Nyla does right now…how could you Mark…you know you must be a really pro at this…because no one saw through it…every one thinks your this really great guy, just cause the fans love you and they see your passion in the ring…well I hate to tell you this…but what the hell do you think your fans would say if they knew what you did…Mark what gives you the right?"

Mark cut her off and said, "What give me the right? To what to be happy…to be in love…to have everything I didn't have…"

Vanessa said, "Oh don't you hand me that crap…you've had everything for the last 3 years when you've had Nyla…and I do mean everything…she's my best friend and to see her go through this is going to kill me…I've watched her fall more and more in love with you every second for the last 3 years and you will never know how much she loves you…never…because you didn't even give her a chance…you didn't even wait for the wedding to come around…you just made a decision and went after it…there's only one other person in Nyla's life who treated her this way and that was her mother…so I guess you really are no better then her mother…and what I was going to say earlier is…what give you the right to just go and break someone's heart like that…I mean obviously you don't have a conscious…and we both know you don't have a heart…all that's behind that chest muscle is dead black air…I hope you never have to feel so much pain one day to make you throw up 7 times…cause if it ever does happen to you, I'll be right there to laugh my ass off at you…I just don't get it."

Mark said, "Maybe you're not supposed to get it…maybe it's because it's my life…and I'll do what ever the hell I want…I feel bad about what I did…but I just don't love her anymore…and I haven't for a while…"

Vanessa said, "Then you should have told her then instead of stringing her along…acting like you was really going to marry her…when the whole time you knew you wasn't…and I can see just how bad you really feel…I'll tell you right now…it's not even close to how bad Nyla feels right now, sitting in the ladies bathroom crying and puking…you're just an asshole…that's the only word I can think of right now…and you're really no better then her mother or any of those other loser boyfriends she had who'd knock her around…"

Mark got defensive and said, "I never hit her or knocked her around…" Vanessa said, "You did to…you just didn't do it physically…I'm sending two friends over to your house this weekend to get Nyla's things, I suggest you not be there…they are friends of Nyla's and mine from college…they will leave the keys and what ever else she has of yours by the front door…I suggest you leave anything of hers that you have there also…" Mark said, "Okay."

Vanessa couldn't even look at him anymore, and she walked out…and came back down to the bathroom and got me…We were walking out the backdoor with Jakie, when Mark ran up and said, "Nyla wait…" He grabbed my arm and I jerked away from him…I said, "What ever you have to say, do it without touching me please…unless you want puke on you…" Mark said, "I'm sorry…"

I said, "You're sorry? Oh okay, yea well that makes everything just so much better…" I took the engagement ring off and threw it at him and said, "You can have that back, I have no use for it now…but hey, maybe you could give it to Sara…since she is just too perfect in her roll as your wife."

We left…and went back to New York…I stayed there for 3 months…Vince understood what was going on after Vanessa explained all of it to him…I veged out for 3 months, I was either sleeping or staring at the ceiling…nothing more nothing less…did as little as possible…I cried a lot too…Vanessa would come in and lay with me, trying to comfort me…and I would try and act a little excited around Jakie…but it was really hard…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I was only supposed to have the 3 months off, but even after the 3 months, I couldn't shake how my brain, heart, body and soul felt after what Mark had done to me…My heart just wouldn't let me get over it on a time limit…So, I met with Vince, the wrestling tour was in New York…I was just pretty basic…I had on levis, tenny shoes and a hooded sweat shirt, since is was still a tad chillie…I had pulled all my hair up into a ponytail. Vanessa was on a huge date, so I had Jakie with me…we were talking back and forth about his school and what not…he was almost 7…and was getting pretty tall…

When we got to Vince's office…I had Jakie wait out in the little lobby for me…I said, "Please…Jakie don't go anywhere, this won't take long…I promise…then well go get some sugar infested ice cream…" and I winked at him and he smiled…and said, "Yes, Aunt Lala." I walked into Vince's office and he was sitting behind his notorious big black desk…Vince walked around it and greeted me with a huge bear hug…and said, "Nyla…I'm so glad to see you back here…how have you been?"

I said, "Vince…I have to be honest…I'm really not ready to be back right now…no matter how hard I try to get through this…it's just not working…I mean I'd be more then happy to forget that the last three years happened, along with the last 3 months, but I can't…and right now, I have to take care of myself…I can't get over the depression, and half the nights I cry myself to sleep…I think that I want to take a year off…or at least another 9 months…I really need to get myself back on track before, I even try to work in the same place with that man…"

Vince said, "Nyla, if you can't do it, then you can't do it…if you want to go ahead and take an addition 9 months off that's fine, we can get a temporary replacement…and when you come back, well get you started again…I just want you to be comfortable in your working atmosphere…and if you're not comfortable, then well change a few things so you will be…I actually think this is very adult for you to choose to do this instead of trying to force yourself to come back too soon…if you need anything you call me…if you're ready to come back before the 9 months is up, then by all means call me and let me know…but keep in touch so we know how you're doing…"

I said, "Okay…thanks Vince…"

I started to leave when Vince said, "Also, Stephanie is here, you might wanna go down and talk with her before you leave…she's been worried about you, but she didn't want to call and pester you…" I said, "Okay…I will, is she in her office?" He said, "Yea, I believe she's there with Paul (Triple H)…those two have been inseparable since they started dating…"

I said, "Yea, who ever thought your baby girl would fall in love with the Cerebral Assassin." We both laughed a little and I said, "Thanks for everything Vince." He nodded and said, "No problem…remember anything you need don't hesitate to call." I said, "Okay…" We said our good-byes and I grabbed Jakie and we took off to Stephanie's office down the hall a little ways.

On the way down…we actually crossed Mark's path…He was walking around the back area…We stopped and Jakie stood in front of me, like he was going to protect me from Mark…which I thought was awful sweet…Mark said, "Hello Nyla…" I said, "Jakie, Go on ahead of me and find Stephanie's office…you know where it will be…" Jakie gave me this concerned look and I smiled and said, "Its okay, I'll be fine…go on."

Jakie nodded and said, "Yes, Aunt Lala..." And he walked off…


	27. Chapter 27

**NSB – Sexy he is…but sometimes…Not everything is the way it seems…Which obviously SUCKS! But what can ya do? Here's you're update!**

**Pianogal – Of course you knew something bad was going to happen! It sucks but it's a part of life…and you've gotten to know my writing style…I love to throw in those curves!**

**BingoBaby – Of course I work in strange ways…I go through a period of when I'm writing stories for certain wrestlers and I either hate em or love em…You just have to read to figure out which is which at the moment!**

**Viper-sa – Of course…No one never crosses paths with the one they despise and loath!**

**Water-Fox-Raine – LMAO! My thoughts exactly! Of course who wouldn't wanna do that to ANY man who pulled that shit!**

**Foolishangel87 – I dunno…Well I do…But you have to read to find out!**

**DarkMage6 – Of course I threw you off…I threw everyone off…Here you think life is perfect with an engagement…and suddenly BAM! You get knocked over by a speeding train…**

**Katiedid90 – I'm glad you enjoyed the lists…they were a lot of fun just sitting around thinking this shit up…Insanity!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 27 

I said, "Hi Mark…" He said, "You're looking good…better then I saw you the last time." I said, "It couldn't be too much better, since I've been the same since I left…"

Mark said, "I'm sorry…I realized I left things really shitty between us, and I know I shouldn't have done it…I should of just told you what was going on inside me."

I said, "Yea, it would have been nice…hell, just saying anything at all would of really been nice…you know something…I didn't even care that you fell in love with someone else…you made me feel like a total fool, going on and on about the wedding and getting things ready…and you just kept letting me tell you I love you…and letting yourself say it back…that's what really hurt the most, was that, you lied to me…I will never know if you really loved me for those three years, or if everything that came out of your mouth was a lie…I'm not like everyone here, I will never see you as a bully, or a jerk for the things you do to people in the ring…I'll only see you as a huge liar from now on…because there is no way to prove that you're not…and once you lie about something as serious as that…at a very serious time in a relationship…there's no telling if you'll ever do it again…I mean in some ways I think Sara is very lucky, because out of everyone here she got to marry my finance…but then again in some ways she's not all that lucky…because if you lied to me…what's to ever stop you from lying to her…"

Mark said, "I love her..." I said, "Yea…says you…haven't you learned yet, that just because you put a ring on someone's finger, doesn't always mean you love them…I learned that lesson the hard way…as a matter of fact…I learned that lesson from you…"

Mark said, "Nyla, I never meant to hurt you…I promise." I said, "Mark…don't make promises you can't keep…because you promised me a long time ago you'd love me forever…and look…you already broke that one…I don't need anymore broken promises in my life…I think a broken heart is just enough to have to deal with at the moment."

I walked away…I was a lot sadder cause I talked to Mark…but obviously I had some shit to get off my chest. Jakie came running back over and as Mark was walking away he heard Jakie said, "So, you think I could kick his ass, Aunt Lala?" I said, "Let me see you flex those muscles…" Jakie flexed his little 7 year-old biceps and growled, "ARRRGGH..." I jumped and said, "Oh yea, I so think you could have kicked his ass…" Jakie said, "Aunt Lala…would it be okay for me to become a wrestler when I grow up, so I can come back and beat Mark down?" I said, "Jakie, I think you'd make an excellent wrestler some day, but you also have to remember that by the time you get all grown up and get your training in to be a wrestler…Mark will probably be like 120, so he might not be a wrestler anymore…"

Jakie smiled and said, "Yea, now that you mention is Aunt Lala…he does look like he's a bit older then when he was with you…maybe he should of stayed with you, cause he looked younger then…" I laughed a little and said, "You know something Kid…I think you're right…I never noticed it until you pointed it out to me…but…yea it is true..."

All Mark could think was 'God, you should kick my ass Jakie'…and 'I'll always look older…I never feel younger then I look…and I look pretty damn old right now'.

We went on to see Stephanie and Paul…and I told them what was going on…and said she could call me anytime cause I wouldn't mind…we agreed the next time they came in town that we would meet up for lunch or dinner…and that was my big night…thus starting my 9 month leave from the WWE…

We agreed the next time they came in town that we would meet up for lunch or dinner…and that was my big night…Thus starting my 9 month leave from the WWE…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 

So my 9 month leave went a little easier then expected…Vanessa's hot date was with Mark's best friend Glenn…obviously some serious sparks flew between them, because 3 months later, they got married…Jakie was pretty excited about that, Glenn was pretty much a big kid himself, and he loved Jakie as much as he loved Vanessa…

As for me when I left the arena that night, after my encounter with Mark…I decided it was time for a few changes…no more of that moping shit…I went to work for New York Memorial Hospital…working in the ER…I loved it…naturally with my weird ass sleeping habits that I picked up while working for the WWE…I worked all the funky night shifts…Which made me love it even more…after being at the hospital for 6 months…I had exactly 3 months left before going back to the WWE…

I was working in the ER really late one night, it was probably around 3 a.m. it had actually been a slow night, the first in several weeks…and I was trying to restock some of the trauma rooms…when my hospital pager went off…I was tugging around on my purple hospital scrub bottoms, when I checked it and it had the ER Trauma 1 number on it, which meant they had someone in the room who needed to be looked at…it wasn't a huge emergency, cause if it would have been there would have been a little 911 after the room number…I walked down and one of the nurses met me in front of the room…I pulled my hair in a ponytail…and said, "What's up?" The nurse said, "Dr. Hill, it looks like this guy has been in some sort of fight…he needs stitches…but he won't say what happened…" I said, "It's fine Becky…Thanks…I'll handle it…why don't you go take launch…" She said, "Thanks Dr. Hill." I said, "Stop calling me that…just call me Nyla…" She smiled and said, "Sorry…I'll see you in an hour…" I said, "Okay…enjoy."

I took the clipboard and walked in, closing the door behind me…said, "Okay, sir…" I looked up when heard a familiar voice say, "Nyla…" I said, "Oh my gosh, Paul (Triple H)…" That boy was looking damn good…tight ass T-shirt, Levis, boots and hair pulled back…Mmmmmmmmmmm yummy…double yummy for facial hair…Paul came over and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek…

I said, "Wow, I haven't seen you in a while sweetie…what's going on?" He said, "I had a small accident down at the ring tonight…I got whacked with a chair and forgot to put my arm up…and got busted…it hurt like a mother." I said, "Yea, I can imagine…you guys were in town tonight?" Paul said, "Yea, we actually have a PPV here at the end of the week…so we'll be here all week…" I said, "How's Stephanie?" Paul said, "I wouldn't know…we're not together anymore…seems as though she was pulling a Mark…she got married to Andrew Martin (Test) about 6 months ago…" I said, "Wow, that was fast…and her father had nothing to say about it…" He said, "Just the usual…as long as you're happy crap." I said, "Damn…I'd say poor you, but you never was one to dwell on anything…" Paul said, "Hell, I've survived matches worse then finding out that she was cheating on me with Andrew…but we talked and pretty much worked through all our differences…and we just decided staying friends would be so much easier then trying to actually have a relationship..." I said, "Well at least you guys had a chance to work it all out…it's always best to have a friend instead of one more enemy to add to the list."

Paul said, "True…So, can you patch me up?" I said, "Sure, go ahead and sit on the exam table and lay down…cause with as big as you are…I won't be able to reach you…besides you look like you could use a nap." Paul said, "Shit, does it show really that bad." I said, "Not at all…okay, at first I thought you were JR…but now you're starting to look like the Paul I know…" Paul said, "Oh that's low…you are so going to get it." Paul laid down…and I cleaned him up and we talked the whole time…while I put a couple of stitches in his head…

Paul said, "Hey, when do you get off?" I said, "In about 3 hours…Why?" He said, "I'd say how about dinner, but that's a little late, so how about an extremely early breakfast?" I smiled and said, "Okay…I'm usually starving by the time I get off work anyway." Paul said, "Okay…so you want me to come pick you up or you wanna meet somewhere?" I said, "You can actually pick me up at my apt." I wrote the directions and address down, plus my cell-phone number…we said out good-byes and I went back to stocking…and Paul left to go get a little cat nap in at the hotel…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 

So at 6:15 a.m., Paul and I went to breakfast…but it really didn't stop there…cause then we went to dinner that night…the lunch the next day…then we went to a few different places and had lunch and then dinner…we spent an obscene amount of time together, since he was there for the week…I think it was probably right after the 8 dinner, when Paul walked me to my apt door, and suddenly it wasn't two old friends having fun anymore…it got a serious tone to it…

Paul went to say good-bye to me, but the words wouldn't come out…instead he cupped my face in his massive hands and gave me an earth shattering kiss…I swear, just feeling his tongue move gracefully around inside my mouth to study it, was enough to make me weak in the knees…which is probably why it was a good thing that he wrapped his arms around my waist, cause I was just waiting for my legs to give out on me…and have my ass end up on the ground…

All I could think was 'GOOD GOD'…When we parted I said, "Wow."

Paul said, "Yea, me too."

I said, "So, now that you got that off your chest, you wanna tell me where we go from here?"

Paul said, "I don't know…I never intended to just kiss you without warning…"

I said, "Its okay…I mean, do you hear me complaining?"

He said, "No, I guess not…but you are right about one thing…where do we go from here..."

I said, "I don't know…but where ever we do…let's go slow…"

Paul said, "I fully agree, I don't want you to be a rebound…if this is something really serious between us…then let's not screw it up, by not understanding everything fully."

I smiled and said, "I fully agree…"

So we started dating a little…a little here…a little there…he would fly to New York to take me out for special dinner dates that were absolutely the most romantic things I had even been on with anyone in my life…I even told him he didn't have to fly out…Paul said, "If it's worth doing…then it's worth doing it right…and you're worth it."

This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me…

After 2 months of some shy-shy dating…we kicked it up a notch and got a little more serious…we were constantly on one big fun date, talking on the phone…I don't think two people spent more time talking on the phone then us…AT&T and Nextel were happy phone companies with our money in their pockets. A month later, I was back on the wrestling tour and by now pretty much everyone knew we were a pretty easy going couple…going every where…but constantly having fun, no matter what.

Paul and I would walk back stage hand in hand, and he'd pull me behind a curtain to steel a kiss…thank goodness, cause I really enjoyed his kisses…it was always so nice to know someone cared about me…you know other then me…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

After we'd been together for about a year…Paul asked me to marry him…

Paul said, "Nyla, I couldn't be any happier…Well, I could but it's only if you marry me…I love you…and I know you love me too…the last 12 months have been incredible…and I want the next 12 hundred years of our life to be just as incredible…and they will be if you'll be mine forever…"

I smiled and said, "Yes…"

HA!…you thought I'd say no…didn't you…GET REAL…so on February 14th…Valentine's day…We were married…how great is that….getting married on the one day out of the year for people who are in love…

Paul and I have been happily married for the last 19 months, we both still work for the WWE…naturally…I love being a doctor…and being able to be with my husband on the road…and being able to sleep next to him every night…and be able to fall even more deeply in love with him every second were married…

We are also expecting our first baby in 2 months…Paul says he feels it's a boy…I say, who cares as long as it's healthy…but I wouldn't mind it being a boy either…I keep thinking what a little tiny Paul would look like…I've got 2 months left until I find out…the suspense is killing both of us…

Paul had some bad luck about 8 months ago when he pulled his quadriceps muscle in his thigh…had surgery and therapy and went back to wrestling and kicking a little ass about 2 weeks ago…still enjoying it as much as he did before…I stood by his side the whole time and pushed him anytime he felt like giving up…but he made it back, cussing and fighting the whole way…but hey sooner or later he knew he'd had to just do it….

And I guess for me, I always thought I'd never find someone to love after the whole fiasco with Mark…but I was wrong…I found someone…well, he was actually there the whole time…

I just never noticed it until the time was right…I swore I'd never fall in love with another wrestler…so now…not only am I married to a wrestler…and not to mention fully in love with my husband…I'm having his baby…

I guess that's what I get for giving in.

The End

**I'm glad everyone enjoyed this story! Believe me there are going to be many more to come…and remember…When life hands you lemons…don't make lemonade…Cut the lemons up, say 'Fuck em all' and find someone with some Tequila and have a fuckin party! Maxine**


End file.
